when love comes, never goes out
by alijas1002
Summary: bella y edward son los mejores amigos, pero se aman, se lo dicen mutuamente, cuando edward se tiene q ir con su famlia, pasan los años y se reencuentran, se entregan , pero solo un detalle edward se casa y bella queda embarazada.
1. ahora solo yo

**bueno puess es algo asi q se me ocurrio ejje y lo acabi de escribirr recien salidoo jajajaj ok noo. espero les gustee no creo q pasede 5 capis si no esq menos.**

* * *

**primer capitulo**

**ahora solo yo**

**Bella pov`s**

Hoy se iva. Edward, mi mejor amigo. Desde que tengo memoria, hemos sido muy unidos. Todo lo hacíamos juntos, no había secretos entre nosotros, ecepto uno, me gustaba.

Con el paso de los años, me fui enamorando perdidamente de el, claro el no lo sabia, tenia miedo que si le decía lo que sentía nuestra amistad de tantos años se arruinaría. Su hermana gemela, Alice, sabia de mis sentimientos hacia el, ella siempre me decía que le dijera que no perdía nada que tal vez y el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero era cobarde para decirle.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número 18, precisamente el más infeliz para los dos. Por mi parte ami me faltaban tres meses para cumplirlos. Hoy le diría lo que sentía por el. Seria mi única oportunidad, no quería que se fuera sin que supiera.

Y aquí iba yo de camino al aeropuerto, para despedirme de el y toda su familia, René mi madre me acompañaba pues se llevaba muy bien con los padres de Edward.

Cuando llegamos, muy deprisa baje para ir en busca de el. Lo vi. ahí estaba el con su cabello despeinado color, bronce. Sus ojos esmeralda, su piel pálida, y sus labios los que deseo besar.

Me vio, corrió hacia mi y yo hacia el, nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Sentí muchas miradas en dirección a nosotros, no nos importo. Sentí mi cara emparres de lagrimas.

Cuando nos separamos vi que el también tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Se acerco en mi oído y me susurro

-te amo, nunca olvides eso-me dijo el con un amor en la voz profundo

-yo también, te amo-dije entre sollozos.

El agarro mi cara entre sus manos empezó acercarse ami, lentamente fui sintiendo sus labios en los míos, el beso fue, tierno lleno de amor. Cuando sentimos que nos falto el aire nos separamos, y nos vimos a los ojos. Hasta que el hablo de nuevo.

-quiero que conserves mi corazón-dijo dándome una cadena que era de oro Blanco, el colgante tena forma de corazón junto con pequeños diamantes alrededor, y en medio tenia un zafiro. Me miro pidiendo permiso para ponérmelo yo solo asenti, y me lo puso- mi corazón solo te va a permanecer a ti.

Me abrazo muy fuerte. Y yo le devolví el abrazo, fuimos interrumpidos, pues habían anunciado su vuelo.

Me despedí de Alice prometiéndome que me hablaría cada que pudiera, también de esme madre de Edward y Carlisle su padre.

Cuando Edward, y su familia se fueron empecé a llorar, mi madre me abrazo y dijo

-se que te duele, pero veras que no será la ultima vez que lo veas-dijo para luego poner en marcha a casa.

Desde ahora seria yo simplemente, ya no estarían ni mi mejor amigo ni mi mejor amiga. Ahora era solo yo, nadie más.

* * *

**esta un poco tristee peroo bueno jejejej mmm ell collarr esta en mi perfill porr sii quierenn verloo =)**

**mee despidoo besitoss frioss**

byee

alijass


	2. regresando

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**Bella pov`s**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que edward y alice se fueron, 5 años en los que estudie y termine mi carrera de literatura, 5 años desde que estoy completamente sola.

Hoy era el cumple años numero 22 de Edward y alice, les habia hablado miy temprano para felicitarlos pero no me habian contestado.

De seguro estarán muy ocupados. Que más escusa puede tener.

Estaba en mi casa, recientemente comprada, en florida, había comprado mi casa, pues había sacado un libro que había escrito y el cual le gusto mucho a una editorial y lo sacaron a la venta.

Estaba atrás de la casa pues estaba en la playa, y me senté en las sillas que habían para tomar el sol, alado de la alberca, estaba en un lindo bikini azul y un short de mezclilla.

Agarre mi lap top, y me puse a escribir mi nuevo libro. Esta muy absorta en mi escritura cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Cheque el identificador y vi. Quien era, nunca me espere la llamada de Alice.

-hola-dije felizmente.

-no le piensas abrir a tus invitados o que – yo me quede extrañada ue yo sea no había invitado a nadie pero Alice noto que no entendí ay se adelanto- estoy afuera de tu casa con muchas maletas y Edward. Ademas traigo una sorpresa.

Esto me hizo correr hacia la entrada, abrí y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, Alice

La abrase fuertemente y ella me lo correspondió no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando de la emoción de tenerla aquí conmigo.

La verdad durante este tiempo que estuve sola, no había echo amigos verdaderos como lo era ella.

Cuando nos separamos la pude apreciar mejor andaba con un sensillo vestido color rosa bajito, su cabello como siempre chico y en todas direcciones, bajita, pero habia algo raro en ella, la examine de nuevo y me di cuenta de que su veintre estaba abultado, solte un gritito.

-alice estas embarazada-dijo con mucha alegría, me alegraba que estuviera feliz.

-si lose es muy lindo-dijo con ternura acariciandose su vientre.- ya quiero que nasca.

Cuadno dijo eso me percate de que no habiamos entrado a la casa asi queme hice a un lado para dejarla entrar pero cuadno entro me di cuenta de que ahí parado estaba edward.

Instintivamente me lleve las manos ami cuello donde aun permanecia la cadena que me habia dado hace ya 5 años.

Me lancea sus brazos los cuales me recibieron igual de explosivos, estaba llorando de felicidad de nuevo. Nunca lo habia deado de amar, aun asi pasaran 5 años o mas.

Cuando nos soltamos el me hacerco a su rostro y roso nuestros labios ligeramente. Y dijo:

-no sabes cuanto te e extrañado, veo qe has cuidado muy bien mi corazon.

-igual yo te e extrañado, nunca mas nos separemos de nuevo no podría sobrevivir –dije llorando.

El solo me volvió abrazar nose por que no me respondió mas me dijo otra cosa.

- serás siempre amore della mia vita-yo entendí perfectamente lo que dijo mas nose por que me lo dijo, algo andaba mal. Yo solo pude asentir.

- cuando entramos a la casa vi a alice en la cocina viendo que había en la despensa. Yo solo pude reir

Nos la pasamos platicando de todo lo que había pasado en estos años, nos pusimos al corriente. También supe que el prometido de Alice vendría hasta la próxima semana, pues era psicólogo y tenia cosas pendientes.

Edward estaba muy extraño no dejaba de mirarme, parecía tristeza , la verdad no le tome mucha atención asi que solo le daba una leve sonrisa.

A la ora de cenar la pequeña duende comió mucho lo cual solo pude reir, pues nunca la habia visto comer tanto. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir acomode los cuartos de huéspedes uno apara alice y otro para edward.

-buenas noches alice- dije-espero y puedas dormir bien.- me Sali para despedir a edward.

-descansa-dije dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-igualmente-dijo pero no me volteo haver a los ojos.

Cuando entre ami cuarto, me fui directo al baño, me relaje con el agua cayendo por mi piel suavemente. Cuando sentí que era ya mucho rato me Sali y me vesti con una pijama que consistia en unos shots de seda y una blusa de tirantes del mismo.

Cuando me acosté apague la luz, me quede pensando.

No me di cuenta a que hora entro edward que se acomodo alado de mi. Se acerco, y me empezó a besarme una manera muy dulce, yo respondí, estañaba sentir sus labios, aun que solo alla sido una vez.

El pidio permiso para entrar el cual yo di gustosa, el beso fue subiendo de grado, pero era todo lleno de amor y lujuria. El abandono mis labios y empeso a besar mi cara.

Mis ojos, mis mejillas mi frente, todo, hasta llegar a mis labios y susurrarme una cosa.

-entrégate ami-dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

a**mm bueno como habia dicho ivan hacer cortoss deecho orita nodeeria estar escribiendo deveria dormirr bueno ni eso terminar mi trabajoo peroo aqui estaa fue saliendoo ,espero les alla gustadoo , ssi quierendejarrcommenntarioss en el bootonsitossverdee jajaja amm y con la otrss istoriaa subire prontoo pff eetyy enn semana de examenss y no puedo hacerr muuchho :(**

**bueno mee despidoo esittoss frioss**

**alijass =)**


	3. entregandome,,yy abandonoo

**Capitulo3**

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov`s**

**-**entrégate ami-dijo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Cuando dijo eso el ambiente empezó a calentarse pero todo lleno de un amor muy profundo. Nos besamos, el lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, yo se lo di.

Exploro mi boca como jamás lo hallan echo, empezó a bajar por mi cuello y lo empezó a dar pequeños besos húmedos, gemí cuado mordió mi cuello de manera delicada.

Yo tenia una mano en jugando con sus cabellos color bronce, estaban suaves, mi otra mano, estaba viajando de arriba a bajo de su gran espalda.

El empezó quitarme mi blusa, quede totalmente expuesta de la parte de arriba para el.

Me miro con deseo y susurro en mi oído-

- hermosa.- lo dijo con voz ronca de tanto deseo que había.

Empezó a bajar de mi cuello hasta mis pechos, empezó a masajearlos y sin previo aviso agarro uno de mis pezones gemí muy fuerte con el contacto de su boca. Cuando abandono ese pezón se pasó a mi otro pezón, hizo lo mismo que con el otro.

Poco a poco fuimos quedaron sin ropa lo único que nos separaba era, la ropa interior.

Fue bajando, dejando besos por mi estomago, vientre, hasta llegar a la orilla de mis pantys.

Las bajo delicadamente, cuando termino vi. que el ya se había quitado sus boxers.

Se coloco encima de mí para besarme de una manera salvaje, pero aun así sentí que había amor, en cada beso y caricia que nos proporcionábamos mutuamente.

Sentí su erección en mi muslo, me hizo gemir se sentía duro.

Edward se acomodo en mi entrada, antes de entrar me miro, como para saber si estaba lista lo cual yo solo pude asentir.

Me beso con ansias, al mismo tiempo que entrambas en mi, se sentía muy bien tenerlo dentro

Empezó a investir, lentamente, yo quería mas quería sentirlo mas, así que moví mis caderas, consecuencia de ese acto fue que soltó un gran gemido, el cual me encanto.

Espeso a dar las envestidas mas fuertes asiendo que gimiéramos y dijéramos nuestros nombres, sentía cada vez mas calor, sabia que pronto llegaría a mi orgasmo.

Sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de el miembro de Edward.

Las embestidas se empezaron hacer cada vez mas rápidas, gemíamos cada vez más fuerte, dimos unas cuantas envestidas más y explote junto con Edward.

Grite el nombre de Edward mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar de placer.

Al igual que Edward grito mi nombre.

Estábamos jadeando, había sido la mejor noche que había pasado.

Cuando nuestra respiraciones medio regularizo Edward levanto las sabanas y nos tapo.

Yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuche a Edward susurrar.

-adiós mi pequeño ángel, me dejas un recuerdo del que nunca olvidare, espero alguna vez me perdones, te amo nunca lo olvides….- sentí gotitas caer por mi hombro.

Escuche una nana y con eso me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Me levante, en realidad me sentía muy bien, cuando recode lo de la noche pasada.

Me moví pero estaba sola, abrid mis ojos y si estaba sola pensé que tal vez estuviera en el baño así que agarre y me puse mi pijama abrí la puerta y no había nadie se me hizo raro así que Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina, y me encontré a Alice llorando. Corrí y la abrase.

-que paso Alice-en verdad se veía mal

-e..s ed…wardd….-dijo y me asuste Mas

-que le paso Alice dime-dije desesperada

-se fue-dijo llorando mas fuerte.

Como que se había ido si apenas habían regresado.

-a donde Alice- dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos, espere un poco para que se tranquilizara pues le podía hacer mal a su bebe.

-se fue con ella bells no lo pude detener-dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo, empese a deramar lagrimas, esto no pida estar pasando el tenia que regresar, desues de lo de ayer, pense que ya se quedaria conmigo, no me di cuenta que estaba sollosando. Yo nunca olvide a edward., y menos ahora.

-no lo pude detener arruinara su vida bells-decía Alice

-con quien se fue Alice?-dije-por que se fue?-dije llorarndo mas fuerte.

-con Tania, su exnovia, esta obsesionada con el se casaran, ella lo esta obligando pues enl no quería por eso corto con ella, pero ella lo amenazo que si no se casaban se vengaría de la persona que mas le importe y eres tu por eso paso lo de ayer, era la despedida.-dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo no lo podía creer, edward se iva a casar, después de lo que habíamos pasado ayer, se casaría para protegerme, por eso ayer me dijo que ojala algún día la perdonara, también por eso me dijo que nunca olvidara que me amaba.

Empecé a llorar muy fuerte me fui cayendo al piso lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, grite de frustración, enojo, tristeza

Sentia un inmenso dolor en el corazon, agarre el collar que edward me habia dado hace años y lo acaricie, sabia que lamentándome no lofgraria nada, pero tampoco tenia fuersas para levantarme, pues era la segunda vez.

* * *

amm bueno jaja emm nosee como me salio enn leemmonn opinenn como salioo,, amm y pss siipp, edward dejo a bella )= llore cuando lloroo bella pff y eso q syy la q lo escriboo ¬¬ pff pero buenoo amm graciass porr agreegar la istoriaa a favoritoss yy lo demass aj esperoo les este gustanndo creoo qq namas falta un capii o 2 como maximoo ojalaa disfruteen

besitosss

byee

alijas


	4. embarazada

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward se había ido.

Había pasando un mes desde que Alice esta aquí con migo.

Hacia pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que menstrúe

Hacia un día me había enterado de que estaba embarazada, de Edward.

Ahora lloraba en mi cuarto, con Alice ami lado consolándome, diciendo que estaría bien, que no me dejara caer que tenia un pedacito de el, mi bebe.

-bella te are una cita con el ginecólogo tiene que ver si el bebe esta bien-dijo Alice alado Mio-si sigues llorando le ara mal.

Lleve mis manos ami vientre plano todavía, sabia que dentro de dos o tres meses ya no estaría plano.

-ok, Alice hazlo, me repondré por mi hijo, no por nadie mas, el es lo único que tengo ahora.-dije y empezaron a caer nuevas lagrimas.

Alice me abrazo, para luego irse hacer la dichosa cita.

Busque algo que ponerme para hoy saldría a tomar aire, tenia mucho tiempo que no salía de la casa, no se talvez algún centro comercial yo que se solo quería salir.

Me metí al agua de la tina, rápidamente mis músculos se desestresaron, se sentía muy bien. Estuve mucho tiempo, cuando considere que ya era suficiente me Salí para vestirme, simplemente me puse un vestido sencillo color celeste y unas sandalias blancas.

Cuando baje vi. a Alice hablando por teléfono supongo para programar la cita.

Fui al refrigerador y tome un pedacito de pastel que había y me lo comí, no tenia ganas de preparar nada.

Cuando Alice volteo y vio el Pedazo de pastel ni en un parpadear me lo había quitado y ya se lo estaba comiendo, me tuve que reír por el acto de Alice fue gracioso en verdad, no quería ni imaginar como estaría yo en un par de meses.

-Alice que te parece ir al centro comercial por un rato-dije- compramos algunas cosas no se quiero distraerme-dije eso y soltó el pedaso de pastel y me jalo hacia la puerta corriendo bueno en realidad ella caminaba como patito por su vientre ya mas abultado.

-eso quiere decir que si-dije riendo un poco.

Íbamos camino al centro comercial cuando Alice tuvo antojo de una cajita feliz con el juguete y todo, así que nos desviamos y fuimos por la cajita feliz.

Cuando por fin se comió la cajita, nos pusimos en marcha al centro comercial, llegamos y no estaba muy lleno como pensaba que lo estaría.

-vamos bells quiero comprar ropa para mi bebe y el tuyo-dijo dando leves saltitos yo solo asentí, fuimos directo a la tienda de bebes.

Había muchas cosas tanto para niños como para niñas. Me sentí observada voltee pero no era nadie, así que lo deje pasar mas seguía sintiendo una mirada.

-mira bells, no es lindo-dijo Alice mostrándome un pequeño trajecito color rosita que tenia una pequeña patita, era realmente hermoso.

-esta lindo Alice, pero que yo recuerde tendrás un niño-le dije pues no creo que quisiera vestirlo de mujer.

-tonta bella no es para mi bebe es para el tuyo.

-Alice yo no se que va hacer como puedo comprar cosas si no se-le dije un poco triste, pero tenia el presentimiento de que Alice tenia razón- sabes Alice talvez tengas razón lo comprare.

Lo agarre, era tan pequeño, pase mis dedos por la patita, era algo tan delicado.

Por una parte agradezco lo que paso esa noche, si no hubiera pasado nada no estuviera ahorita embarazada.

-Alice que llevaras tu-dije pues no quería salir yo nada mas con una bolsa.

-amm la verdad es que voy a escoger y luego lo busco no quiero cargar nada estoy que me matan los pies.

Me rei pues era raro de ella que no cargara montones de ropa de todo tipo.

Estuve viendo por un tiempo ropa para mi bebita, pues estaba muy segura de que eso seria. Encontraba trajecitos muy lindos y agarraba, también vi muebles para el cuarto.

Escogí muchas cosas tanto que me lo iban me lo iban a llevar a casa pues no entraba todo.

La verdad me emocione mucho comprando ese tipo de cosas, lo que no me gustaría es que me desilusionaran diciendo que seria niño, claro que no importaba lo querría igual pero quería una niña que me hiciera compañía que hablara conmigo en un futuro y pudieras disfrutar de nuestra compañía mutuamente.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos tiramos al los sillones mas cercanos, en verdad por primera vez había disfrutado de una salida de compras.

Una vez entrada la noche nos despedimos y Alice se fue a su casa la había comprado en la misma calle así que estaba cerca.

Jasper, como se llamaba su prometido, ya había llegado, junto con su hermana y su cuñado, rose y emmet.

Subí a mi habitación para asearme e irme a dormir.

Estaba acostada pero no podía dormir, me rendí y prendi la televisión, en realidad no estaba viendo tele. Me dio por acariciarme el vientre así que lo hize.

-hola bebe-dije hablándole a mi hija a mi bebita.

-sabes papi no estará con nosotras pero te prometo que te cuidare y te voy a querer como nadie-dije y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando levemente.

Empecé a tararear una melodía, y me quede completamente dormida, acariciando mi vientre.

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! jajaj bueno puess muyy emocioonadaa aww muchass graciass porr loss reviewss asi como los qq agraga a favoritoss y alerrtarr yy toodoo jajajaj muchas graciass,, bueno yy esqq capii lo iva a subirr ayerr pero no teniaa internett¬¬ pero yaa jaja pff no puedo vivirr sin el!!! jajaja bueno tambienn estaba pensanndo enn sii ponerr todo el embarazzo de bella hasta que nascaa?? quee les parece la ideaa?? tambien si si jaj opinen enn nombress de bebess tanto niña como niñoo.**

**bueno me despiido besitos frioss!!!**

**alijass**

**subiree lo mass probablee mañanaa =)**


	5. nauseas,,editorial,,compras

**Capitulo 5**

**

* * *

**

**Bella pov´s**

Había empezado con las nauseas matutinas lo que me agotaba, pero estaba feliz, ya quería tener a mi bebe en brazos. Aun que faltaba mucho.

A Alice le faltaban tres meses para que naciera su pequeño, Owen, la pareja estaba muy contentare que pronto tendrían a su hijo.

Ahora estábamos decorando el cuarto del pequeño Owen, pues Alice lo quería decorar personalmente y me pidió ayuda pues casi no se podía mover. Claro que jasper tambien nos ayudaba con las cosas pesadas, como los muebles o para armar cosas, y mover todo como quería Alice.

El cuarto era de un color celeste, en las paredes tenían círculos e color café y tenían en el centro color verde y otros lo tenía por fuera.

la cuna era de madera, en las partes de enfrente y atrás eran de color blanco mientras que en las otras de un color café.

El cambiador era completamente blanco, en la parte de abajo tenia cajones y del otro lado de el mismo, tenia una puerta para guardar cosas.

El piso había un gran tapete café con azul.

El cuarto realmente era hermoso, era moderno pero muy adorable claro de veía claro de quien era el bebe estaba muy bien decorado.

Acabamos rendidos, aun que la mayor parte la había hecho Jasper, Alice se agotaba por su vientre cada vez mas abultado y yo pues me sentía cansada. No tenia ganas de nada.

Ya era un poco tarde por lo que decidí irme aun que viviéramos cerca no me gustaba andar de noche, aun que fuer en carro.

-bueno chicos creo que es hora de que me valla no quiero que se me haga mas tarde-dije parándome del suelo con ayuda de Jasper.

-ok Belly me dejas sola triste y abandonada-dijo Alice al borde de las lagrimas, las hormonas le habían afectado mucho, aparte de que ya era así con el embarazo mas.

-Alice deberás mañana tengo que llevar mi nuevo libro a la editorial, por que ya lo termine.

-ok, solo por eso te dejo ir, pero mañana te quiero aquí devuelta no tengo con quien platicar ya que jazzi no me deja salir.-era verdad y a no salía de casa aun que fuera, pues como iba de un lugar a otro y le podía hacer mal al bebe.

-ok Alice me voy cuídate mucho el cuarto te quedo muy lindo el cuarto-pues era verdad

-y espera a ver como quedara el de tu bebe- dijo ella, sabia que ella iva a querer arreglarlo.

-ya lo veremos Alice además todavía no sabemos que Sera.-dije ya saliendo de la habitación.

Jasper me acompaño hasta la salida.

-adiós bella a cuídate mucho ok?-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Asentí y me fui a mi carro.

cuando llegue a casa me fui a la cocina pues tenia mucha hambre, me fui a la despensa para ver que había, termine asiéndome un emparedado de jamón con mucho queso.

Subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha y dormir pues estaba muy cansada.

Busque mi pijama, par meterme al agua, entre y abrí el agua para que saliera el agua caliente mientras tanto, yo me observaba frente al espejo.

Toque mi vientre, aun plano, lo empecé a acariciar, sentí que me empezaban a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

Sabia que Edward no estaría aquí para ver como crecía nuestro bebe en mi, tampoco en su nacimiento, ni en sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, no estaría en nada.

-bebe, te quiero tanto-le dije a mi vientre-se que tu papi también te hubiera querido, pero papi no podrá estar con nosotros pero, no importa yo te cuidare por los dos-dije llorando.

Me metí a la regadera, me relaje un poco, cuando Salí me vestí y me fui a la cama.

Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho el doctor, hoy en la mañana.

Me dijo que mi bebe estaba bien, eso me alegraba, tenia un mes exacto.

Eso quería decir que tendría a mi bebe dentro de ocho meses, quería que pasara volando pues ya quería a mi bebe en brazos. Claro me receto algunas vitaminas para este tiempo.

En próxima cita escucharía los latidos de su corazón eso me emocionaba mucho.

Fui cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de mofeo.

No me quería levantar tenia mucho sueño, pero las nauseas empezaron a aparecer y Salí disparada al baño, vomite a mas no poder eso me dejaba agotada y me daba asco.

Me lave la boca, para quitarme el mal sabor y Salí de el baño para buscar mi ropa para ducharme.

Me di una ducha rápida, y baje a desayunar mi plato de cereal el cual me encantaba, y me tome las pastillas queme habían dado.

Cuando llegue a la editorial, me fui directamente con Ángela, ella era la que me decía si esta bien y si lo publicarían.

Me tarde dos horas charlando con ella pues éramos amigas. Así que le dije sobre mi embarazo, no me pregunto nada sobre el padre, lo cual agradecí.

Cuando estaba de regreso en casa, hice una lista de lo que tenia que comprar para la despensa pues es estaba escaseando.

Me fui al supermercado, y compre todo lo que necesita, al igual que algunas cosas que se me atravesaban que pensaba queme servirían de repente.

Llegue a casa, como a las seis, arregle lo que había comprado.

Después de una hora de arreglar la casa decidí ir a ver una película a mi cuarto, pero antes le hable a Alice diciendo que no podía ir, que estaba agotada, y comprendió, así que agarre y me fui a preparar palomitas con un gran baso de coca.

Cuando estuvieron listas las palomitas me fui a mi habitación y decidí que vería, definitivamente talvez, esa película realmente me gustaba, así que me puse cómoda y la empecé a ver.

A la mitad de la película empecé a sentir mis parpados cada vez mas pesados, asi que deje el tazón de palomitas aun lado y me acomode lista para dormir, el sueño me fue vencido hasta quedar dormida.

Me lávate corriendo directo al baño por las nauseas, devolví todo lo que había comido ayer por la noche.

Cuando se me paso, me espille los dietes y me fui devuelta a la cama, no quería hacer nada.

Me quede recostada toda la mañana mirando televisión hasta que recibí la llamada de Alice que quería que fuera a su casa.

Me arregle con un simple vestido de rayas color gris con blanco, que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y mis sandalias color blanco sin tacón.

Cuando llegue a casa de Alice a su habitación donde siempre estaba, estaba vestida con un lindo vestido color melón.

-hola Alice, como te as sentido-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola.

-bien, la verdad no me gusta estar mucho tiempo encerrada, pero todo lo que sea por mi pequeño Owen-dijo viendo con adoración su muy abultado vientre.

-y tu como te ha ido, me preocupe por ti ayer-dijo ya mirándome.

-la verdad empezaron las nauseas matutinas y no me gusta para nada, pero lo demás esta bien, ayer fui a la editorial temprano para dejar mi nuevo libro y ver si va hacer publicado-dije con ánimos- también me fui al súper para comprar la despensa, acabe rendida arreglando todo así que me puse haber unas películas.-dije finalizando todo lo que había echo ayer.

-iiuk se lo que se sienten las nauseas, ami me daban mucho asco-dijo asiendo cara de asco- poro lo bueno que es un trimestre, y de ahí no pasa nada mas que antojos y cambios de humos-me empecé a reír de todo lo que decía pues era verdad yo había visto como hacia sus cambios de humor, era my chistosa verla.

Nos la pasamos platicando casi todo el día, comimos mucho también, cuando empezó a oscurecer me fui de su casa.

Llegue a mi casa, me fui directo a la ducha, Salí y me cambie para dormir.

Tararee la nana mientras acariciaba mi vientre, se me había echo esa costumbre, quería ya tener en brazos a mi pequeño o pequeña.

Sabia, que en la boda de Alice lo vería, pues era su hermano, la boda seria dentro de cuatro meses ya que halla nacido el pequeño Owen.

Para ese entonces mi embarazo ya se notaria, pero eso no permitirá que me derrumbara, me haría mas fuerte solo por mi bebe, no por verlo a el me derrumbaría.

Fui cayendo en el mundo de sueños con ese pensamiento.

No me volvería a dejar caer, por nada ni por nadie.

Daria todo por mi bebe.

Los días estaban pasando muy rápido, ahora tenía ya un mes y 3 semanas, la próxima semana iría a ver al ginecólogo para ver como iba mi bebe.

Alice crecía cada vez mas por lo cual se ponía mas irritada, pero a su lado estaba Jasper apoyándola en todo.

Sabía que de ellos yo tenia todo el apoyo, pero sentía que estaba sola, cuando llegara al estado en el que esta Alice no iba haber quien me apoyara, o cuando llegara el momento de el nacimiento no habría nadie a mi lado.

Eso me entristecía un poco, pus cuado nos reuníamos los tres me sentía incomoda, pues ellos eran muy dulces. Se veía que se amaban.

Jasper trataba a Alice, con tata delicadeza, que me hacia un nudo en la garganta, pues me imaginaba ami con Edward, el tratándome así, con amor y delicadeza.

Se me escaparon pequeñas lágrimas.

Ahora estaba sentada en la arena, viendo el mar.

Quería que Edward estuviera aquí conmigo a mi lado, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, el se casaría, pero no conmigo.

**Edward pov´s**

Ahí estaba ella en la arena, se veía realmente hermosa.

Estaba llorando.

Quería ir alado de ella, abrasarla y besar sus dulces labios.

Pero no podía.

Si iba, no podría dejarla denuedo. Y si lo hacia la lastimaría mas.

La ultima ves que la había visto fue el centro comercial, en una tienda para bebes con Alice.

Ella sintió mi mirada ocasionando que volteara a mi dirección pero no me vio.

Se veía hermosa con su vestido azul, mirando la ropita con una gran delicadeza

Y ahora era la segunda vez que la veía, ella no lo sabia, y eso me aliviaba un poco.

Pero yo quería estar junto a ella, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Me tendría que casar con Tania, para que a mi bella no le pasara nada.

Todavía no sabía como me pude meter con esa mujer tan cruel.

Me fui de ese lugar cuando vi que se empezaba a parar para diríjase a su casa, por lo cual casi corriendo Salí de ahí.

* * *

**ola olaa jja bueno poess aqui terminandoo ell capi casi a las 2:00 am pff hbia estado ocupada todo el diaa pero entre ratitos le avannzaba jaja,, espero les gustee jaj a mi mee iso llorar un poquito por unass partess de bella,, pero bueno,, esper deejenn suss lindos comentarioss,, tambien tratare de aser mas largoss los capiss como estee ya es un poquitoo mas largoo.**

**espero lo allann disfrutadoo**

**besitoss**

**alijass***


	6. gemmelos

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Hoy cumplía dos, meses estaba emocionada por que hoy iría al ginecólogo.

Fui por mi ropa, y me adentre al baño, abrí la llave para que saliera el agua, me quite la pijama y quede en ropa interior.

Me vi en el espejo, ya no estaba plana, ahora tenía una pequeña curva, toque mi vientre, mi bebe estaba creciendo, empecé a derramar lagrimas de alegría.

Me apresure, cuando termine de ducharme me vestí rápido.

Baje y desayune un gran plato de frutas, puesto que eso tenia que comer por órdenes del doctor.

Mi cita era a las nueve de la mañana, eran las ocho y media, así que me encamine directo al ginecólogo.

-buenos días señorita-dije a la enfermera que había atrás del escritorio.

Me dio una amplia sonrisa. Y dijo.

-cual es tu nombre-me pregunto

-Isabella Swan.

-gustar tomar asiento horita que salga la paciente entras tu.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y salio una mujer, con un gran vientre, y alado venia al parecer su esposo.

-puedes pasar-dijo la enfermera.

Me encamine a la puerta en donde estaba el doctor.

Cuando entre, vi al Dr. Smith.

Me sonrío le devolví la sonrisa.

-buenos días Srta. Swan-dijo con voz amable.

-buenos días Dr. Smith.

-bueno pues como te había comentado que hoy escucharías los latidos pero aparte quiero hacerte una ecografía hay algo que quiero ver si es correcto.

Me preocupe, esperaba que no tuviera nada mi bebe.

-bueno si gustas pasar al baño y cambiarte.-dijo entregándome una bata.

Cuando me cambie Salí.

-bien ahora quiero que te recuestes en la camilla.

Lo hice tal y como dijo, me dijo que esperara ahí llego cinco minutos después con un computador.

-bueno ahora veremos a tu bebe-dijo-te pondré este gel esta un poco frío ok?

Asentí, me puso el gel de verdad estaba frío, pero me acostumbre.

Puso un aparato en mi vientre, cuando lo puso en la pantalla se empezaron haber manchas.

Yo prestaba toda mi atención, el doctor tenia una cara muy seria.

-pasa algo con mi bebe-pregunte un poco exaltada.

-no, dijo es que va a tener mellizos- cuando dijo eso sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

Iba a tener a dos bebes.

Esta muy emocionada.

-felicidades – dijo el doctor-ahora cámbiate para poder darte indicaciones de cuidados.

Cuado Salí de cambiarme, el doctor me dio una receta con los cuidados que debería de tener de ahora en adelante.

Salí, realmente feliz. Nunca me espere esto, ahora compraría muchas cosas para mis futuros hijos, adornaría sus cuarto yo misma.

Solo les fallaría en una cosa, su padre, el no estaría para ellos.

Llegue ami casa y enseguida le hable a Alice para contarle.

-diga.

-Alice soy yo bella-dije

-bells como te fue cuenta-dijo

-puedo ir para tu casa necesito contarte algo.

-pasa algo?-pregunto un poco exaltada

-no, entonces voy para contarte-pregunte

-si, mujer no pierdas tiempo.

Colgué y me fui a su casa, cuando llegue a casa de Alice. En la puerto se encontraba ella.

-Isabela, dime ahora que diablos paso-dijo irritada

-Alice-dije-voy a tener mellizos.

Alice grito y fue caminando hasta mi pues no podía correr, y me abraso efusivamente.

-aww tendré dos sobrinos o sobrinas o un y uno!!!- dijo entusiasmada

-lose-dije

-bueno como la boda será dentro de tres meses w0ow tendrás una gran panza-dijo riendo.

-lose ya quiero que nazcan, quiero saber que son para arreglar sus cuartos-dije ilusionada

-pero no crees que Edward se dará cuenta-dijo ella-estar toda mi familia.

En eso no había pensado, pero ya nada me importaba, el se había ido por que había querido.

-Alice eso no me importa son mis hijos.-dije un poco enojada

-si tu dices-dijo cabizbaja- que te parece si vamos a la sala mis pies me matan además se esta moviendo mucho-dijo riendo tocándose su vientre.

Platicamos toda la tarde, sobre la boda, los bebes. Y muchas cosas.

Llegando la noche me fui ami casa.

Llegue con mucho sueño, por lo cual llegue y me cambie para caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**lose muyyy muy cortoo peroo es de nochee yy ando un poco cansaddaa,, esperoo les guste este mini capituloo jaja okk ni yo misma me esperaba que tubiera melliizoss jajaja peroo creo qe esta bienn bella estara sola poes no tienee a edwardd... meeparece bien que tengaa aa suu eddwardd chikitoo se me ase adoraablee y poes el otro nossee es niña o niño jajajaja q seraa jaja weno talves la parejit se me aria lindoo jajaja..**

**enn mi proofilee tengo todolo q an usadoo ropaa casass cuartooss tddoo ajj por i gustan bverloss..**

**tambien gracias porrr suss alertaas yy los qq agrgan esta historia a favoriitoss y tambben a lsss reviewsss aww me encantaa ajaja**

**bueno espero lee alla gustado,, el proximo lo subiree ya mass largo espero poderr sbirrell miercoles mas tardarrr **

**bueno mee vyy besitoss frioss^^**

**alijas***


	7. enteranndosee esme y edward

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Me levante alrededor de las once de la mañana.

Me duche para irme, haber a Alice.

Cuando llegue a su casa me encontré con que no estaba sola, ahí estaba esme, su madre y de Edward.

Me baje, sabia que me vería pero que mas da a ella no le puedo ocultar nada la considero como mi segunda madre.

Y hablando de mamas no le había dicho a mi madre sobre mi embarazo, se lo diría pronto

Toque el timbre, espere cinco minutos hasta que vi a esme abrirme la puerta.

Cuando me vio se abalanzo

sobre mi, y me dio un cariñoso abraso.

Cuando se separo me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-bella cuanto tiempo sin verte, por que no has ido a visitarme.

-jeje, hola esme-dije- e estado muy ocupado pues si publicaran mi otro libro.

-bien hija, pero veo que as subido unos kilos-dijo riendo

Ella no sabia que estaba embarazada pero se lo diría, no le podía ocultar nada, y como quiera me verían todos en la boda.

-bueno en realidad, yo… estoy embarazada-dije un poco nerviosa.

Soltó un chillido como el de Alice, por algo eran madre e hija.

-felicidades y dime quien es el afortunado-dijo ella sonriente

-amm que te parece si te cuento una ves que estemos con Alice-dije triste sabia que ella se pondría triste pero bueno…

-ok-dijo en tono dulce

Cuando estuvimos el la sala ya con Alice, relate toda la historia.

Las tres llorábamos sin parar.

Yo por todo lo que había pasado.

Alice de coraje y las hormonas.

Y Esme por lo que había echo su hijo.

-Ho querida-dijo entre sollozos-as sufrido tanto por que no me dijiste-dijo abrasándome fuertemente.

-pero entre todo lo malo-dije-siempre hay algo bueno-dije poniendo mi man en mi vientre moviéndola delicadamente-además no es un bebe si no dos-dije

-quiere decir que son gemelos-dijo ella con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-si, bueno en realidad son mellizos, pues están en diferente bolsa-dije.

-eso quiere decir que tendré tres nietos-dijo llorando de alegría.

-si y yo tendré sobrinitos-dijo Alice saltando en el sillón.

-bueno, pero para ti sola sera un gran reto-dijo esme con cariño y con un poco de preocupación.-si uno es muy difícil ahora imagínate dos, créeme es una experiencia muy bonita pero es muy agotador te lo digo por experiencia-dijo esme.

Era verdad pues había tenido a Edward y Alice.

-lose, pero aun así talvez y consiga a alguien para que me ayude o no c –dije cabizbaja

-te conseguiré a alguien que cuido a Edward y Alice de pequeños-dijo esme-ya es un poco grande pero es muy buena.

-deberás-dije-te lo agradecería mucho.

-no-dijo-en verdad sabes que siempre has sido parte de la familia, y ahora me darás dos nietos-dijo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en casa de Alice. También le hice prometer que no le diría nada a Edward, ecepto a Carlisle pues decía que tenia todo el derecho de saber que seria de nuevo abuelo de mellisos.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero el tema principal eran los bebes, platicamos de que quería que fueran mis bebes.

Por mi parte simplemente quería que estuvieran sanos. No importa lo que tuviera simplemente que estuvieran muy bien.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, ya estaba de dos meses y medio, mi vientre estaba un poco mas crecido, no mucho pero aun asi se notaba mas.

Tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a Edward, Alice decía que estaba bien pero que actuaba raro, que llegaba a su casa a visitarla, pero que solo estaba distraido.

Esme venia seguido a visitarme, y yo a ella.

Carlisle se había enterado por lo cual ocasiono que quisiera hacerse cargo de mi embarazo, yo acepte.

A Alice le faltaba un mes y medio para el nacimiento del pequeño Owen, la pareja estaba muy feliz de que pronto tendrían a su bebe con ellos.

Ami se me iban quitando poco a poco las nauseas, ya no como antes que todas las mañanas salía corriendo.

Todas las noches , tarareaba mientras acariciaba mi vientre, ya era costumbre que lo hiciera.

También había ido haber a la editorial y ver como iba quedar la presentación de mi libro.

Ahora estaba en el centro comercial, en una tienda de bebe pues como estaba cerca de las oficinas pase.

Habían muchas cosas que me gustaban.

Estaba en la sección de niñas, y vi muchas cosas tan lindas que sin pensar las compre, cuando entre a la de niños, ise lo mismo.

Aun no sabia que iba a tener pero no importaba me gustaba comprar cosas para mi bebes.

Cuando Sali, sentí que me seguían, pero no vi a nadie así que seguí en mi camino.

Llegue a mi casa y deje todo lo que había comprado en el cuarto correspondiente, todavía no los había decorado pero ya sabia cual darles.

Cuando me iba a mi cuarto me dieron ganas de caminar por la arena y meter mis pies al agua.

Así que fui a cambiarme con un lindo traje de baño de rayas azul fuerte y azul claro.

Salí por la parte de atrás de la casa, cuando estuve en la orilla del mar, me vino un olor muy conocido.

Voltee para quedarme frente a frente con Edward.

No sabia como reaccionar, sentí que mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, ahí estaba el parado frente ami, enfrente de mi el padre de mis hijos.

-que haces aquí-dije tratando de sonar dura, pero en vez de eso salio con tristeza

-vine a contarte la verdad.-dijo muy seguro-quiero que sepas por que me voy a casar-cuando dijo eso no pude contener mas las lagrimas y empecé a sollozar.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, me desborde en sus brazos, que mas podía hacer.

No me dienta a que horas entramos a mi casa, cuando me calme el hablo.

-ahora que estas tranquila quisiera hablar contigo-dijo con su encantadora voz.

-no quiero escuchar nada, no quiero saber por que te vas a casar, solo sufriré mas-dije empezando a llorar de nuevo.-no quiero saber que te olvidaste de mi, no quiero saber cuanto la amas.

-es que no entiendes-dijo desesperado-te amo a ti, nunca te olvide y nunca lo voy hacer pero necesito que me escuches.

-ok-dije sin protestar ya estaba aquí no podía hacer nada.

-bueno pues cuando me fui de Phoenix, me fui a vivir a Volterra-dijo- ahí estudie medicina y me especialice en pediatría, en la universidad conocí a Tania-cuando escuche ese nombre sentí un gran dolor-bueno ella y yo fuimos novios por un mes, pero nunca la llegue a querer, ella se obsesiono conmigo, así que cuando la deje, me amenazo que se vengaría.

-por su puesto le había hablado de ti-dijo Edward-ella sabia lo que significas para mi por lo que me dijo que si no me casaba con ella te aria daño a ti y no lo puedo permitir no estoy dispuesto hacerte eso.-cuando dijo eso tuve el impulso de abrazarlo y lo hice. No le tenia ningún rencor a Edward pues por el estaba embarazada. Me subió a su regazo para seguir narrando-cuando regresamos yo venia decidido a no verte sabia que seria mas doloroso para mi y para ti, pero cuando te vi no pude hacer otra cosa abrazarte y besar tus labios.

-la noche que te hice mía, sabia que iba a hacer la ultima vez que estaría contigo por eso te tome. Me sentía tan mal cuando te deje, estabas durmiendo pacíficamente no podía creer lo que te estaba haciendo tu mi ángel personal-dijo apretando su agarre- cuando baje vi a Alice ahí en la cocina, me dije que me iba, ella me rogó que no lo hiciera pero sabia perfectamente que Tania te podía hacer algo. No le ise caso y me fui.

Durante todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti me sentía el peor hombre, una vez te vi en el centro comercial con Alice, estaban comprando ropita de bebe, te veías tan linda, volteaste hacia donde yo estaba pero como un cobarde me fui. También te había estado viendo aquí en tu casa sentada en la arena. Te veías hermosa, pero era tan cobarde que no venia a Por ti, pero hoy ya no aguante de estar lejos de ti ya no puedo estar lejos deti.-dijo besando mis cabellos-quiero que me comprendas no quiero que me guardes ningún rencor quiero que algún día me perdones por dejarte así, quisiera detener la boda y venir por ti y escaparnos para irnos lejos y vivir nuestro amor.

Después de todo lo que dijo, estaba llorando, me había contado por que se había ido así como asi.

El pensaba que le guardaba rencor y por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Lo abrase mas fuerte era mi turno de hablar.

-sufrí-empecé-no sabes cuanto, pensé que ya no me amabas como yo a ti, te fuiste sin decir nada me dejaste me desosaste, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer.

-cuando Alice me dijo que te casarías termine mas hundida hasta el fondo, lloraba noche y día. Ya no tenia sentido no quería vivir.

Dije llorando.

-pero al mes, me paso la cosa mas linda y hermosa hizo que me levantara y reuniera todas mis fuerzas para salir adelante. Me entere de que estaba embarazada, para mi fue lo mejor pero no fue lo único a mi segundo chequeo me dan una noticia mucho mejor no solo tenia una visa dentro de mi si no dos, nunca te guarde rencor había pasado tanto tiempo que tal vez dejaste de amarme, y cuando me entere de mi embarazo si te guardaba un poco se quito, pues gracias a eso tengo dos vidas dentro de mi.

Cuando dije eso, el me abraso sentí que estaba llorando Edward me cargo y me dio vueltas.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces bella-dijo Edward llorando de felicidad-are todo lo que sea para estar junto a ti es mas si quieres nos podemos casar de una ves así no podría casarme con Tania.-dijo desesperado

-Edward, toma las cosas con calma-dije con nuevas lagrimas por lo que iba a decir-creo que debes quedarte con Tania no quiero que pase nada ni a ti ni ami simplemente cásate con ella llegaras amarla, lose, yo no importo además mis bebes si tu quieres los puedes ver cuando quieras-sabia que sonaba muy mal pero era lo mejor.

-no bella are todo lo posible por estar contigo lo lograre are entrar en razón a Tania, y viviremos muy felices los cuatro-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

Fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de mi vientre. Y susurro

-are todo lo posible para estar para siempre con ustedes y su madre se los prometo-dijo dándole un beso a mi vientre descubierto por el traje de baño.-ese acto me hizo llorar se veía tan lindo.

Subí a quedar ami altura, agarro mi cara entres sus manos y me dio un suave beso, dude en responder, pero me rendí y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor.

Cuando sentimos que nos falto el aire nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando por un rato.

-será mejor que me valla quiero que descanses no te ase bien estar triste-dijo mirandome con dulzura.

-quédate-fue lo único que pude decir. No quería que se fuera.

-segura que eso es lo que quieres-me pregunto

-si quédate-el asintió.

No dirigimos a mi habitación, cuando entramos le dije que me esperara para queme fuera a dar una ducha y me cambiara para ir a dormir.

-Salí del baño para verlo acostado en mi cama, me puse a su lado y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

Se agacho y puso sus manos en mi vientre y lo empezó a acariciar empezó a tararear la misma canción que yo, mis parpados se empezaron a cerrar pero antes de dormir me tenia que asegurar de algo.

-prométeme que cuando despierte estarás aquí conmigo-dije

-te lo prometo mi ángel-dijo Edward

Me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de el padre de mis hijos.

* * *

**ajaja bueno espero les guste este capi pff todaaa la familia ya se entero del embarazo de bella creen q estubo bien que opinann?? jaja abueno tammbien bemss qq a bella le gusta comprarr jaj pero cosas que no son para ella uii haahah bueno tambien graciassss porr suss reviewss yy aletarr y loss qq agragann mi historiaa favoriitossa ^^**

**espero quee con este capi se leess allan quitado algunas dudas de como paso lo de tanyaa y edwardd y por qq se casarann jajaj.**

**aww se me iso tierno lo de edwardd ajaja me lo imagine de una forma demaciado tiernaa jajaj.**

**bueno me despido espero les alla gustado el capii actualisare prnntoo okii**

**besitoss.**

**alijas***


	8. chequeo con edward

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella pov`s**

* * *

Iba camino al hospital, me iría hacer mi chequeo del mes para ver la salud de mis pequeños.

Mi vientre había crecido un poco mas, por lo que ya se notaba que estaba embarazada.

Desde que Edward había dormido conmigo había estado al pendiente de mi, todo lo que sucedía con respecto al embarazo tenia que decirle.

Hoy en la cita iría. Había insistido mucho así que termine diciendo que si.

Cuando baje de mi carro un Audi blanco, Edward ya estaba esperándome, en su coche.

Cuando me vio se bajo de su gran carro, un Aston martin, color negro.

Vino enseguida y me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando baje me toco de la cintura y no adentramos al hospital.

-buenos días-dio la enfermera

-buenos días-conteste te vuelta.

-ahorita que salga la paciente que esta ahorita entraras tu-con esto se volteo a siguió viendo los papeles.

Sentí que Edward me miraba y voltee para encararlo.

Nos miramos por un largo rato hasta que hablo

-Edward, bella- dijo Carlisle sacándonos de nuestros transes.

Nos volteamos a mirarlo, y nos paramos para saludar.

-hola Carlisle, un gusto verte de nuevo-a lo que el respondió con una gran sonrisa..

-hola papa-dijo Edward

-bueno pues a lo que vinieron.

Entramos e hizo que me pusiera una bata

Cuando salí, me indico que me acostara en la camilla.

-bueno ahora veremos a los pequeños.-dijo-ahora te pondré el gel como sabes esta frío.

Me estremecí cuando sentí el gel.

Escuche un leve risa, me voltee y mire a Edward, lo fulmine con la mirada a la cual el se callo y puso cara de preocupación.

No me había percatado que estaba llorando, las hormonas me empezaban afectar.

-no llores bella, por favor-dijo Edward tomándome la mano.

-o0o…k-dije

-bueno bella ahora que ya estas mas tranquila podré acerté la ecografías. Asentí.

Me puso el aparatito en mi vientre, empezaron a verse pequeñas manchas, no comprendía nada.

Voltee y mire a Edward, el parecía entender, obvio bella es doctor.

-me pueden explicar no han dicho nada-dije frustrada.

-bueno, bella los bebes están muy bien- dijo con un brillo en lo ojos.

-mira te mostrare las partes-dijo Carlisle girando la pantalla mas hacia mi.

Ahí ya pude ver mejor.

-mira, aquí hay uno-dijo se lañando un lado de la pantalla- aquí están sus manitas-dijo se lañando unas pequeñas manitas-sus piernitas, sus pies su cabecita.

Estaba llorando de felicidad.

Voltee a mirar a Edward y vi que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Llorando de felicidad.

-aquí esta el otro-me mostró todas las partecitas de mis bebes.

También escuchamos sus corazoncitos, era emocionante.

-a esme le encantaría estar aquí-dijo Carlisle pensando en voz alta.-sacare fotos bella, si me permites me gustaría llevarle unas a esme se que le gustaría ver a sus nietos-yo solo asentí.

Una vez que me limpio mi vientre, me cambie y me fui a donde estaba Carlisle y Edward, el ultimo me veía con adoración.

-bueno bella, creo que para la próxima cita veremos el sexo creo que hoy hemos visto mucho dejemos lo emocionante para el próximo mes, se vera con mas claridad.

Espero te sigas cuidando hasta como ahora.

Dicho esto nos despedimos.

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento a mi carro, Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

-me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-yo a tite doy las gracias por darme a mis bebes sin ti no estuviera embaraza-dije dándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

-que te parece si lo celebramos y vamos a cenar-dijo Edward yo asentí.

-si pero que te parece si nos vamos en un solo carro-dije

-pasamos a dejar el tuyo.

Dicho esto pase a dejar mi carro para irnos juntos en el de Edward.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, pedimos la mesa mas alejada para estas mas comodos.

Pasamos una comida muy animada contamos trivialidades.

En ese mismo rato tuve mi primer antojo, Pay de limón con cajeta.

Edward me lo pidió.

Había sido chistoso pues estábamos comiendo tranquilamente y derepente lo dije asi de la nada.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos quedamos un rato platicando, el quería ayudar en la decoración de los cuartos de los bebes.

-bella-voltee y lo mire y dijo-cualquier antojo a cualquier hora no importa háblame y te lo llevare no me gustaría que salieras a media noche en busca de algo, por mas tonto que sea háblame.

-ok, Edward lo are lo prometo.

Cuando ya nos íbamos una voz nos detuvo.

-pero mira-dijo-así que tu eres la famosa bella, es por ti que Eddie me quiere dejar.

Supe quien era , en el instante que dijo eso.

-tania…-dijo edward

* * *

**hola holaa,, jeje bueno perdon si me tardee pero andaba un poco oocupadaa yy no habia tenido tiempo ni de escribirr..**

**se qq ess muyy cortitoo pero con el proximoo loss reconnpennsaree seraa largoo,,**

**ademass esstubo lindo qqfueran loss doss aver a loss bebitoss aww jeejej,, tambien taniaa ya sabee quien ess bella :s quee le araa??**

**uii jaja bueni poes me despido prometo actializare prontooooooooo jejjejje XD**

**besitos frioss**

**alijas***


	9. tania

**Capitulo 9 **

**Bella pov`s**

* * *

-Tania…-dijo Edward

Me voltee para encararla.

Valla era alta, rubia, delgada, que mas quería la mujer, pero se veía vulgar.

-que quieres Tania-dijo Edward

Yo seguía sin poder hablar.

-nada, vine a cenar con Jessica, estamos viendo algunas cosas de la boda-dijo mirándome.

-Edward, será mejor que agarre un taxi y me valla para que te puedas quedar con Tania.-dije entrecortadamente.

-por supuesto que no, yo te traje yo te llevo-dijo-además Tania viene haber lo de Jessica y ami no me interesa en absoluto.

vi a Tania y estaba sacando chispas.

-mas vale que te cuides bella, no sabes como le va a la gente que se mete con lo que es mío-dijo con odio.

Cuando dijo eso, sentí un gran escalofrío, en verdad me odiaba tanto.

-mira Tania no estés amenazando a nadie ok-dijo Edward muy enojado-además ya te dije por que diablos te quieres casar si sabes bien que no me gustas.

-yo te advertí y tu sabes si no lo haces te va a costar muy caro, le puede pasar algo a tu amada bella o es mas a el mismo bastardo puede desaparecer-dijo Tania.

En el momento que dijo eso, yo instintivamente me aferre a mi vientre no quería que les pasara nada, no importaba yo pero ellos si.

Edward lo vio y me saco de inmediato, cuando salimos me dio el aire de inmediato, me hizo estremecer, Edward me dio su chaqueta y me la puso.

Cuando entramos al auto Edward arranco y salimos demasiado rápido para un estacionamiento.

En el trayecto fuimos callados, Nome había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y agarraba mi vientre.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me ayudo a bajar, me baje y me hice camino a la puerta.

Abrí y Edward me dijo que pasara primero y pase seguida de el.

-perdón-dijo en un susurro abrasándome yo solo me quede ahí abrasada de el.

-tu no tienes la culpa la culpa la tiene ella por amenazarte-dije en su oído-se que lograremos salir de esto y viviremos con nuestros pequeños, además yo tengo tu corazón.

Cuando dije eso le agarre la mano y se la lleve al corazón que me dio hace años.

Me separo y nos quedamos viendo un rato.

Se empezó a acercar, yo rompí el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros para dar paso aun beso lleno de amor, nos besamos lentamente.

Edward lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse se lo concedí.

Su sabor era mejor de cómo lo recordaba, el beso estaba subiendo de grado sabia que si no parábamos llegaríamos lejos pero yo quería mas que un simple beso.

Cuando sentí que me acostó en el sillón de la sala se separo de mi y me vio.

-estas segura-pregunto, me empecé a reír, el se me quedo mirando pues no me entendía.

-si-dije-que puede pasar que me dejes de nuevo embarazada-dije el se río un poco pero después me agarro de la cintura parándome, nos empezamos a besar ahora con fiereza como dos adictos que piden su droga a gritos.

Esa noche hicimos el amor dos veces, pues eso era no era sexo simple era sexo con amor.

Esa noche dormí como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, con edward ami lado velando mis sueños.

* * *

**ola olaaaaaaa jejejeej,,, bueno se que es muyy pekee y no les pude cumplirr peroo mee siento muy mall,, pff oii juguee ffuut y traiia mi tobillo lastiimaddoo yy mee lo doblee y qedee peorr y para empeorarlaa me doblee el otroo ¬¬ aparte mee dio un dolorr orìpilannte de cabezaaa namas veoo la pantalla yy mee arden loss ojoss loss traiigoo llorososs )=**

**taammbienn tratare de subirr otroo en laa madrugaa jeje digamoss qq mee dormirweee un pcoo tarde peroo loss recommpennsaree con ell otroo okiii ;)**

**ammm qq masss.... oo sii muchisimass graaciass porr suss reviewwss!! suss favoritoss y alertass!!! aww mee dann alegriaa jejejeje esperoo con estee capp. dejenn sssuss comentarioss lindooss jeje aa ver q les parecioo si estuvo maall o bienn ( :S ,, :D )**

**jeje uii quienn ya escucho ell nuevooo de paraamoree!!wee jajaj mee gustoo jajaj**

**bueno poess es toddoo loss veoo prontoo jejej**

**besitosss frioss**

**alijas***


	10. cena con los cullens

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

un ruido me hizo removerme de mi posición cómoda en la que estaba.

Escuche de fondo la voz Edward, me imagino que hablaba por teléfono, pues todavía no había abierto los ojos, estaba rendida.

-bueno-dijo perezosamente

-no Alice es muy temprano además no creo que pueda tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-dijo acercándome mas hacia el.

Se había dado cuenta que había despertado.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con los de Edward. Me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa.

-si Alice, estoy con ella-dijo volviendo a contestas.

Por lo que vi era Alice, tenia tiempo sin verla, solo nos habíamos hablado por teléfono para ver como seguía, pues el próximo mes nacería el pequeño Owen.

Escuche que Alice ya estaba gritando, por su salud y la del bebe le quite el teléfono a Edward y conteste.

-hola Alice-dije perezosamente

-bella, por favor dile a Edward que vengan tiene mucho que no los veo-dijo-además me tienes que contar como van mis sobrinitos vendrán todos-dijo emocionada-anda di que si- me la pude imaginar poniendo su carita de perrito

-a que hora nos vemos-dije suspirando.

Edward simplemente se empezó a reír de mi frustración.

-como eso de las cinco que te parece-dijo triunfal

-Ok Alice ahí estaremos-dije-por ahora déjame dormir.

-aja y con mi hermano alado no creo que duermas pero ok te dejare nos vemos al rato-y colgó.

Deje caer el teléfono y me tape por completo para volver a dormir.

Pase unos minutos así hasta que sentí que Edward empezó a caricias mi vientre.

Me destape la cara para mirarlo, estaba totalmente concentrado acariciándolo, cuando me vio que lo observaba me sonrío y me dio un suave beso.

Cuando nos separamos me miro y siguió acariciando mi vientre, le dio un beso.

-que quieres que hagamos me dijo-el ya viéndome ami.

En eso mis pequeños hicieron acto de presencia a lo cual nos empezamos a reír

-creo que eso contesta tu pregunta-le dije el asintió y se paro para ponerse su pantalón.

Me paso su camisa para que me la pusiera me levante con mucha pereza pero era mas el hambre, me puse la camisa y nos dirigimos a la parte de debajo de la casa.

Entramos a la cocina.

-que quieres de comer bells?-dijo viendo hacia el refrigerador.

-que te parece huevos con tocino y tostadas y fresas y un gran jugo de naranja-dije con felicidad.

El solo asintió riendo.

Cocinamos entre los dos, fue muy divertido por que lo hacíamos entre besos, bromas, y comiendo, pues me iba comiendo todo lo que ya estaba, pero… lo estaba probando para ver si estaba bien.

Cuando estaba todo listo decidimos comer en la parte trasera de la casa que da hacia la playa.

Comimos en un silencio cómodo.

Me comí todo y hasta parte de el de Edward que solo se reía de mi gran hambre.

Peor el no entendía que comía por tres y mis pequeños tenia mucha hambre.

Cuando terminamos por completo decidimos ir a la playa asi que nos fuimos a cambiar.

Me obligo a ponerme un traje de baño de dos piezas, así que me puse uno fiusha y unos shorts de mezclilla cuando Salí vi que Edward traía unos shorts de playa color azul.

-de donde sacaste eso?-dije pues el no tenia ropa aquí.

-precaución.

Yo solo asentí.

Era un día caluroso pero no tanto, era agradable.

Caminamos por un buen rato tomados de la mano.

-descansamos-dijo Edward.

Asentí.

Me ayudo a sentarme, después el se sentó alado mío.

-sabes ya los quiero tener en mis brazos-dijo-te imaginas una princesa, igualita a ti ojos color chocolate, cabello marrón, y tu torpeza.

Me reí ante eso, pero la verdad yo quería un Edward en pequeño.

Con su cabello cobrizo desarreglado, ojos color esmeralda, y todas las facciones de Edward.

-en que piensas?-pregunto Edward.

-en que yo quiero dos Edward chiquitos.

-pero yo quiero mis dos bebitas así como tu de linda.

-bueno ahí posibilidades de que podamos tener una parejita no?

-así es… pero también ahí posibilidades de que sean dos niñas hermosas-bufe yo quería a mis dos bebes niños igualitos a Edward, y el quería a dos bebes niñas iguales a mi, que frustrante es esto.

Escuche su risa angelical y me voltee a verlo.

-ahora que hice-dije enojada.

-nada, es solo que hiciste un lindo puchero de frustración

Ahora se burlaba de mí.

Me levante de la arena y me encamine hacia mi casa enojada.

Sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura, me voltee para verlo, se estaba aguantando la risa, me enoje mas.

-ahora que hice.

-bella, no te tienes que poner así simplemente se me hizo lindo que te frustraras e hicieras un lindo puchero.

Se acerco y me beso, al principio no respondí pero me di cuenta de que me había enojado por nada, malditas hormonas.

Cuando nos separamos de el magnifico beso. Me cargo como si sopesara nada y nos llevo directo al agua.

Me moje por completo, y me acerque a Edward y lo pesque desprevenido pues salto del susto.

me agarro de la cintura e hizo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura.

-te amo-me dijo-eres todo para mi.

-yo igual te amo Edward.

Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, nos separamos y nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, nos miramos el uno al otro.

Como quisiera que nunca se hubiera ido, que todo hubiera sido igual, sin Tania ni nadie que se opusiera en nuestro amor. Que nos hubiéramos casado desde hace mucho, y que nuestros bebes tuvieran a sus padres unidos por siempre.

-bella, creo que es hora de que vallamos a arreglarnos para ir a casa de Alice si no veras aun que ande embarazada nos torturara.

Yo solo asentí riendo, pues era verdad.

Nos fuimos hasta mi casa.

Nos vallamos juntos y vestimos.

Salimos de mi casa para encaminarnos a casa de Alice.

Cuando llegamos, por lo visto ya habían llegado todos solo faltábamos nosotros.

Nos abrió un Jasper desvelado.

-hola jazz que tal-dijo Edward.

-Alice ya no puede dormir mi pequeño Owen se a estado moviendo mucho.

-pobre de ti Jasper-dijo Edward burlón.

-pobre de ti jazz??-dije-que yo me acuerde también serás padre y no es solo uno si no dos así que calla y deja a jazz en paz.

Se me quedo viendo sorprendido, mientras Jasper se carcajeaba.

Entre y enseguida entro Edward.

-esme- dije al verla, ella vino y me abrazo-como has estado.

-bien bella, como has estado tu y mis pequeños nietos, veo que has crecido un poco-dijo emocionada-Carlisle me llevo unas fotos del ultimo chequeo.

-si estoy bien jaja y si e crecido un poco y me a dado mas hambre-dije.

-Jasper!!!-grito la voz de Alice desde arriba.

Jasper salio volando hacia arriba asustado.

Cinco minutos después, Jasper bajo con Alice en sus brazos. La dejo en el suelo y se puso alado de ella.

Se veía mas grande de la ultima vez que la vi. No quería imaginar como estaría yo.

-Alice como has estado-dije abrazándola. Me devolvió el abrazo pero incomodo por su gran barriga.

La mía parecía demasiado pequeña en comparación a la de ella.

-bells, cuantos siglos sin verte, por que no me habías venido haber, sabes no puedo salir me lo tienen prohibido por la salud de mi bebe.

-Pues como no si eres un peligro andante.

-jaja que chistosita me saliste.

-bueno que les parece si pasamos a cenar-dijo esme

-si-dije al mismo tiempo que Alice, haciendo que todos soltaran la carcajada al igual que nosotras.

Pasamos al comedor para poder comer.

Comimos todos felices de estar conviviendo, sabia que no era parte de la familia, pero ellos me consideraban parte y yo los considera igual.

Pasamos un buen tiempo en casa de Alice y Jasper, viendo todo lo de la boda faltaban 2 meses para que se casaran.

Me empezó a dar sueño, pues no había dormido del todo por estar con Edward. Bostece y Edward se percato de eso.

-creo que es hora de irnos, alguien quiere dormir-me dijo Edward al oído, yo solo asentí.

Nos paramos y nos despedimos de todos alegando que ya tenia sueño, todos comprendieron.

Cuando salimos de la casa nos dimos cuenta de que ya era tarde. Llegamos al carro y Edward me ayudo a subir. Después subió el y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa.

-donde te quedaras-dije triste, no quería dormir solita.

-donde quieres que me quede y ahí estaré-dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

-conmigo-dije demasiado emocionada. Me tomo la mano y entrecruzo nuestros dedos, beso mis nudillos y dijo.

-pues ahí estaré mi ángel.- yo solo pude sonreír como tonta-que te parece si damos una vuelta por el algún parque?

-sip.

Tomo rumbo a un parque no muy lejos de casa.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el parque en el pasto, hablando, jugando, o Edward acariciando mi pequeña barriga.

-creo que se esta haciendo demasiado tarde es hora de irnos para que descanses no es bueno que te desveles-dicho esto Edward, me ayudo a levantarme y nos fuimos del parque.

Al pasar por un mcdonald´s se me antojaron unas papitas fritas, asi que pasamos al auto-servicio a comprar unas papitas.

Llegamos y Edward estaciono el carro, me ayudo a bajar.

Cuando iba abrir alguien se adelanto, y abrio, delante de mi estaba mi madre.

-be…-se quedo inmóvil al percatarse de mi barriguita.

Juro que cambio de todos los tonos de rojo que hay y hasta morado

-mama puedo explicarlo-dije nerviosamente. De reojo pude ver a Edward que estaba congelado no sabia que decir.

-Isabella Marie Swan, por favor dime que simplemente subiste unos kilos-dijo desesperada.

-emm no mama, estoy embarazada y no solo de uno si no de dos-dije feliz pero ella estaba que echaba humo.- mami jeje te acuerdas de Edward?-ella asintió-bueno es el –dije señalándolo-y el padre de mis bebes.

-pero bella-dijo nerviosa-por que no me dijiste por dios cuantos meses tienes y mira.

-la verdad se me paso decirte, e estado muy ocupada, pues veras la hermana de Edward se casa y la estoy ayudando con los preparativos por que también esta embarazada, aparte te dije que iba a salir otro libro y había estado viendo las fechas y eso ejejej.

-bueno pero lo bueno es que ya me entere-dijo feliz?-seré abuela ya era hora!!!

Me abrazo y felicito ami y a Edward.

-y bueno ustedes no se van a casar o es que ya se casaron y no me dijeron.

-bueno mama te tenemos que contar algo para que sepas cual es nuestra posición ahora y por que no nos casaremos.

-por el momento-dijo Edward- pero de que nos vamos a casar nos vamos a casar-y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Nos pusimos cómodos y le empezamos a decir toda la historia entre Edward y yo.

Tardamos cerca de una hora en contarle hasta que por fin acabamos, mi madre llorando de nuestra historia y yo también pero con ayuda de las hormonas. Edward me abrasaba para que dejara de llorar.

-lo siento tanto, todavía no conozco a la tal Tania pero ya me cae en la punta del pie.

-lose, pero todo se arreglaría nos casaremos y viviremos connuestros bebes.-dijo Edward acariciando mi vientre. Le di un beso en la mejilla, era tan tierno.

-y bueno pues, lo tomaron muy bien espero y es salga todo como quieres deberás se lo merecen-dijo mi madre.

-pero como se lo dirás a Charlie?-me quede en seco sabia que el no reaccionaria como René, pero ya no importaba sabría comprender

-bueno eso no importa ahorita, además estas aquí pasaremos unos días juntas.-dije para alegrar el momento.

-si bueno pues creo que ya es de noche y no me gustaría que te desvelaras es malo tanto para ti como para los bebes. Asi que buenas noches, mañana me contaras como va el embarazo- dicho esto mi madre se fue, me imagino que en lo que no estábamos arreglo el cuarto donde siempre se quedaba.

-creo que le entusiasmo mucho ser abuela-dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la cara.

-llevaba tiempo diciendo que ya quería nietos-dije volteándolo a ver.

-mmm pues veo que ahora se le cumplió y no nada mas uno si o dos para que no se de abasto por un rato después vendrán muchos mas-me congele, pues cuantos quería tener, se empezó a reír me imagino por mi cara-para eso falta mucho amor, antes de que pase eso ya estaremos casados y con una enorme casa para todos.-dijo dándome un pico-bueno ahora si a dormir.

* * *

**ui bueno lo prometiido un cappii larrrrgooooooo jajajajaj esperoo les gusstee,, jaja porrfin se enteraa renne de que bellaa estaa embarazadaa aww qq linndo caminanndo por la playaa jaj y pobre jass con alice uii y falta el partoo como lee ira all pobree :s **

**buennno poess graciass porr sus reviewss espero y en este capi dejenn muchoss se loss agradecerreee muchoo muchho con capis capiss jajajajaj aii anndo alegree jaja bueno esso es todo espero yy esteenn muuii bie cuidennsee muchoo,,**

**besitoss friosss**

**alijass***


	11. dia con mi madre,,y owen nacio ya

**Capitulo 11**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Me levante temprano al lado del hombre que amaba, estaba profundamente dormido, se veía tan pacíficamente, su cabello cobrizo mas desarreglado de lo normal, su boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados no dejando ver sus grandes esmeraldas, su respiración era pacifica.

Se empezó a mover, a abrió los ojos y me vio, nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que el me acaricio la mejilla. Se sentí muy bien el toque que me proporcionaba.

Cuando abandono mi mejilla, paso su mano ami vientre, y lo acaricio un largo tiempo.

-bueno días amor -me dijo al fin.

-bueno días-dije dándole una sonrisa.

-sabes hoy tengo que ir al hospital, empezare a trabajar mañana aquí con mi padre y necesito ir hoy no se a que ora regrese-dijo Edward con un toque de tristeza y otro de alegría.

-mmm estonces no estarás conmigo este día-dije asiendo un puchero.

-lo lamento preciosa pero no-dijo triste-pero, terminare lo antes posible para venirme contigo, además esta René aquí no creo que te aburras.

Me reí ante eso era verdad no me aburriría en un buen rato pues René iba a querer que le contara todo acerca de el embarazo y quizás quisiera salir.

-tal vez valla a la editorial para ver mi libro-dije emocionad

-me parece estupendo que saque otro libro.

-gracias la verdad a mi también me da mucha emoción.

-bueno entonces a desayunar.

Nos bañamos y arreglarnos para salir y encontrarnos a una René sonriente en la cocina .

-buenos días mama-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno días bella Edward.

-bueno días René.

-bueno pues me e adelantado y e echo el desayuno espero y no les moleste.

-no, como crees tengo demasiada hambre.

-nena siempre tienes mucha hambre-dijo Edward.

-tengo hambre por que como por tres que no se te olvide-le grite a Edward, me enoje por su comentario.

Edward simplemente puso una sonrisita igual que René. Edward me beso la sien y se sentó a desayunar.

Pasamos el desayuno entre pequeñas pláticas con mi madre y Edward.

Cuando Edward se fue mi madre me empezó a interrogar sobre la salud de mis pequeñines, yo le dije que toda vía de maravilla, que no había ningún problema.

Mas tarde, nos fuimos al centro comercial y caminamos por un buen rato, nos distrajimos viendo ropa para bebes, entramos a la tienda y compramos muchas cosas tanto como para niña como para niño.

Estuvimos cerca de tres horas comprando y disfrutando de la compañía mutua de madre e hija, me imagine a mi si llegara tener una niña o las dos, comprando para toda ocasión, claro que a ellas siempre me gustaría venir a comprar.

Nos fuimos alegando que ya me sentía muy cansada y todavía tenia que ir a la editorial.

Cuando íbamos camino deje a Rene en casa y me fui a la editorial.

Llegue y me fui directo a la oficina de engela.

Me saludo muy entusiasta, y quiso saber sobre mis pequeños, estuvimos platicando cerca de un ahora.

Me había dicho que mi libro se publicaría cerca de un mes, para así poder hacer todo mas organizado y hacerle promoción al libro.

Me despedí de Ángela, y me fui directo a mi casa no sin antes pasar comprar un bote de helado de vainilla.

Cuando llegue a mi casa ahí se encontraba ya Edward me recibió con un gran beso y abrazo.

Les propuse ver una película para acompañar mi helado, ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Me sorprendió que casi me acabe el bote de helado yo sola.

Nos fuimos a dormir acabando la película, todos estábamos muy cansados por que había sido un día muy agitado.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto, Edward había empezado a trabajar mientras que yo veía lo de mi libro que estaba proximo a salir a la venta, mi madre me acompañaba a todas partes, sin alegar ni nada.

A Alice le faltaban días para que el bebe naciera por lo que ya se encontraba en reposo obviamente cuidada por un Jasper realmente cansado pero aun así feliz de que su hijo estuviera por nacer

Yo seguía avanzando con el mío, sabia que apenas tenia cuatro meses pero sentía que estaba enorme, tal vez por las hormonas, o malditas me tenían de unos humos horrible a veces que no sabia como Edward me aguantaba.

Hoy era un día tranquilo estaba disfrutando de el sol cuando mi celular empezó a sonar , cheque quien era y era mi adorado dios griego.

-hola amor-dije dulcemente

-hola nena,-dijo al parecer agitado-Alice acaba de llegar al hospital pues esta por nacer su bebe pero necesito que vengas por que no deja de insultar a el pobre de Jasper y no la podemos controlar esta demasiado nerviosa y no es bueno para el bebe.

-no te preocupes salgo para alla.

Dicho esto Salí diciendo a mi madre que el bebe de Alice iba a nacer y que Iria al hospital por que estaba muy alterada.

Cuando llegue al hospital fui directo a encantarme con Eduard el me encamino hacia la habitación apenas íbamos llegando y podía escuchar los gritos de Alice.

-prometo no tratarte así cuando nazcan los mellizos-le dije a Edward riendo al igual que el.

Cuando entre a la habitación, Alice tenia por el cuello al pobre de Jasper, y pegándole en el pecho.

La verdad se veía muy cómico, pero no me podía reír pues son quería morir.

-Alice-dije, ella volteo a mirarme y sonrío. Pero en ese momento hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarro el vientre

-miarda-grito.

-tranquila amor, creo que el pequeño Owen esta por nacer.

-Allí tranquila deja checo haber si ya es hora.- Edward la checo y dijo que era hora así que salio y fue en busca de Carlisle.

Cuando se llevaron a Alice, yo me quede con Edward en la sala de esperas para estar ahí cuando naciera.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que salio un feliz Carlisle y nos diera la buena noticia que el pequeño Owen estaba bien y que en unos momentos pasaríamos a ver a la feliz pareja.

Cuando nos permitieron entrar, toque la puerta con cuidado escuche un pequeño adelante.

Abrí despacio para encontrarme a una Alice sonriente junto a un Jasper igual que ella y en los brazos de la madre un pequeño bultito

* * *

**bueno porrfiinn acabe el capiii esq lo tenia alaaa mitadd y puff e andado toda distraida con laa escuelaa pero yaa qedoo **

**espero les gustee mucchoo muchooo,, ya nacio el pqeeño owen sii ajaj aww pobre de mi jass con alice peroo ahora les espera a lsodoss unaass buenas desveladasss jajaja con el pequeñoo jaa pero ubueno poes me voii **

**espero muchoos comentarioss porfis me interesa suu ocipinion seaa mla o buenaa es bueno saberr para ver quee se pede hacer al respectoo eee??**

**bueno mee despido **

**besitoss **

**alijas**


	12. niño y el otro?

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Cuando me acerque al pequeño bulto pode apreciar al bebe, era realmente lindo.

Era de piel blanca, su cabello rubio igual que el padre, se le hacían pequeños hoyuelos, los ojos de la madre, de color verde, era realmente lindo.

Quería a mis hijos en brazos ya.

-como te sientes Alice-le pregunto Edward dándole un beso en la frente.

-bien Eddie mucho mejor que hace rato-el solo se empezó a reír.

Alice solo se le quedo mirando.

Yo sabía que el parto dolía mucho, así que golpee a Edward.

-calla que yo sufriré el doble-de inmediato se callo.

-lo siento amor-dijo dando me un suave beso.

-OK-le sonreí.

Nos la pasamos ahí cerca de media hora conversando y cargando al bebe, todos.

Nos fuimos pues, alíe tenia que descansar.

Al llegar a casa vi, que estaba todo apagado, me imagine que mi madre ya estaba dormida, y así era estaba mas que dormida, parecía muerta.

Me fui a la habitación para encontrarme con Edward, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Me hizo señas para que me sentara y así lo hice.

-que tal estas cansada amor.-me pregunto quitándome los zapatos.

-y mucho-dije acostándome.

Puse una mano en mi vientre abultado, hoy cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo mi vientre estaba empezando a crecer mucho mas rápido.

-Edward cuando se empezaran a mover mis pequeños-dije frotando mi vientre.

Sentí una mano siendo remplazada por la mía. Edward.

-depende de cada bebe.-dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-hola pequeños-dijo acercándose al vientre.-espero y estén muy bien, tienen una mama muy hermosa que los ama. y también un papa que los ama y nunca les faltara nada.

Le dio un suave beso a mi vientre cuando se separo sentí algo, voltee a ver a Edward que estaba sonriendo, lo volvía sentir, eran mis pequeños.

Lagrima empezaron a salir, de la emoción.

-aww mis bebes le contestan a su papa.

Esa noche nos la pasamos hablando con los bebes que se movían mucho.

Los días pasaron y me había tocado cita con Carlisle.

Me fue muy bien los bebes estaban en perfectas condiciones, queríamos saber el sexo pero mis pequeños no se dejaban así que seria en la próxima.

A Alice le habían dado de alta al siguiente día.

Jasper estaba muy feliz con su pequeño Owen, era encantador era muy tranquilo, había sacado el carácter de Jasper.

Mis bebes no paraban de moverse y de pedir antojos, Edward salía a altas horas de la madrugada por mis antojos, pero el salía sonriente.

Las hormonas me estaban afectando a mil, derepente estaba feliz, y al instante estaba llorando.

Rene seguía conmigo, salíamos a comprar ropitas para bebes, o para mi pues iba creciendo cada vez mas.

Edward cada noche les hablaba a mi los bebes, ellos les contestaban moviéndose, lo disfrutaba era una escena demasiado dulce, era simplemente lindo.

También había decidido vivir en mi casa ahora vivíamos los dos ahí.

Hoy iría haber a Carlisle al hospital para checar como iba el embarazo. Vería a Edward ahí pues trabajaba en el hospital.

Cuando entre al consultorio, solo estaba Carlisle.

-bella, como has estado.-dijo levantándose a darme un caluroso abrazo.

-bien bien,-dije-ya no paran de moverse.

El solo río.

Bien cámbiate y cuando salgas Edward ya estará aquí.

Cuando Salí de cambiarme, Edward me abrazo.

-pequeña veremos a nuestros bebes ahorita.

-bueno haber si mis nietos dejan ver que son-dijo Carlisle poniéndome ya el gel.

Cuando puso el aparato se empezaron haber mis bebes ya estaban mas formados que la ultima ves eso me alegraba estaban bien, Carlisle no decía nada mas no dejaba de mover el aparatito. sonrío.

-tengo otro nieto-empezaron a salir lagrimas de emoción iba tener ami pequeño Eddie.

Voltee y vi a Edward igual que yo, con lagrimas.

-el otro que va hacer Carlisle-le dije esperando.

* * *

**que creen que sea niño o niña?????? :s quienn sabee ??? **

**yooo!!! jajajajaja **

**okeii lo admito me tarde mucho peroo estaba en semana de examenes i digamos q no ando muy bien asi como par anoestuias jejejeje**

**bueno eperoo me dejnn reviews a las q medejass se loss agardesco mucho mucgo mee alegraa q les guste mi historiaa espero y los demas q lo lean me dejen tansiquier aun bien o un mall quiero saberr q opinan sobe estoo**

**ademas tengo q ver nombres tengo unso en mente pero quiero saber sugerennciass paraa losbebes dejen de los poes quien sbe q es el otroo jajaja**

**bueno espero actualizarr pronto okeii y mas largo este lo hice asi por q tengo mucho sueño no e podido dormirr bien u.u**

**peroo bueno jaja espero les alla gustadoo y todo eso jaj aww ya se mueben lso bebes creannme q e investigado casitodosobre el embarazoo jaajaj.**

**u.u bueno pos iguaall en mi perfil tengo todo loque an utilisado a lo largo del ficc esta todoo por ssquieren pasar buenome despido **

**besitoss**

**alijas***


	13. con edward

**Capitulo 13.**

**Edward pov´s**

* * *

-que es Carlisle?-pregunto mi amada.

-es niña-lo sabía, tendría a un príncipe y una princesa.

Mis bebes, tendría pronto a mis bebes en brazos ya los quería se que bella también. Serian hermosos igual que la madre.

Mire a bella estaba realmente hermosa, lloraba de felicidad, me volteo Haver con sus grandes ojos marrones.

Nos miramos mutuamente, nos perdimos en nuestras miradas era tan fácil ver lo que sentía, sus ojos eran la ventana de su alma, era clara y pura.

-amor tendré a un pequeño tu-dijo bella limpiándose las mejillas.

-y yo tendré a mi otra princesa.

-si una pareja-dijo sonriente.

Estuvimos un rato mas ablando con mi padre, de cómo iban los bebes, cuando salimos me tome el día libre para estar con bella sabia que quería que me fuera con ella aunque no me lo dijera.

Nos fuimos del hospital en autos separados, dejamos mi auto en casa y nos llevamos el de bella.

Comimos en un restaurante italiano pues bella quería Filetes a lanapolitana comió muy deprisa, lo que me produjo risa.

Se veía adorable con su pequeña barriga.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos dispusimos a caminar por la playa. Nos cambiamos y salimos.

Caminamos un largo rato, después nos metimos al agua.

**Bella pov´s**

Nos sentamos en la arena y ahí estuvimos un tiempo.

Los bebes se empezaron a mover e instintivamente me lleve mi mano a mi barriga.

-se están moviendo amor.-pregunto Edward

Asentí el puso su mano en mi barriga y se movieron de nuevo, empezamos a reír cuando lo hicieron lo que produjo que se movieran mas.

Los bebes se movieron un rato mas, cuando terminaron nos fuimos a la casa, la verdad no tenia hambre por lo cual me duche y me fui directo a la cama.

* * *

**holaa!! jeje perdoin porla tardannza pero estab en examenss y uii poes aqui este devolada por q mee voi jaja no paroo estyy todo ell tiempo ocupoada pero no quiero qq se enojenn tansiquieraa un pqekee capii jejej bueno poes ya vieron q es niñaa jaja poes la verdadd se meiso lindo por qq tenndrian la parejjitaa jaja yy un edwardd pov´s esperoo me alla salido bien :ss**

**jajajaj okeii q mass aammm poes seria todoo ahora espero notardar eenn subirr capii por qq uffjajajajaj bueno poes me voii esperoo dejenn muchoss reviewss se los agradecerre muchiiisisisiisisissimoo me encanta cuando lo hcennme animann jeje **

**wuu bueno me voii ando apuradaa!!!**

**bessitooss**

**alijass*^^**


	14. no vuelvas a decir eso

****

Espero y lo disfrutenn jeje^^

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

**Bella pov´s**

Me levante esta mañana entre los brazos de Edward, sus manos las tenia entre lazadas en mi gran vientre.

Edward se había ido en la mañana al hospital pues tenia muchas cosas que hacer, seria un día agitado para el.

Hoy iría a ver a Alice pues tenia tiempo que no iba y quería ver a su bebe.

Antes pasaría a el centro comercial, para comprarle algo y de paso a mis bebes.

Me duche y me puse un lindo vestido totalmente blanco, y unas sandalias bajitas rojas, agarre mi bolso y me fui. (_**en perfil**_)

Cuando llegue al centro comercial, entre y me fui directo a baby r us.

Estuve viendo por un tiempo, me encantaban las cosas que habían ahí, compre un par de cosas tanto para niño como para niña.

También unas cositas para el pequeño Owen.

Cuando Salí de la tienda, y me arrepiento de haberlo echo ahí parada frente ami estaba Tania.

-pero mira a quien tengo parada frente ami-dijo con rabia-nada mas que la pelota de futbol.

-que quieres Tania-dije acelerando el asunto.

-pues nada mas a comprar ropa, obvio y una que otra cosa de las cuales tu no puedes usar, por lo gorda que estas-eso me izo sentir mal no quería demostrar debilidad ante ella así que le dije.

-mejor ve a ladrar por otra parte y déjame en paz, perra-le dije y me Salí.

Logre escuchar que me dijo que me cuidara, pero mejor Salí y me fui a mi casa cuando iba agarre mi celular y marque el numero de Edward.

-bueno

-ed...Ward-dije empezando a llorar

-bella, amor que tienes donde estas-decía impaciente.

Trate de calmarme pero no lo logre. Así que conteste como pude.

-Ben a casa estoy yendo para halla.

-okay mi vida voy para halla.

Cuando llegue a casa el ya estaba ahí, estaba recostado en su carro.

Cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me saco del carro y me abrazo. Estuvimos un buen rato así asta que yo me separe por que los bebes me patearon no delicadamente que digamos, me imagino que Edward lo sintió por que puso Unamuno donde fue el pequeño golpecito.

-ven entremos y me dices por que estabas llorando.

Entramos y me llevo a la habitación de nosotros. Me re llevo la cama y me recostó y me quito los sandalias.

Empezó a tallar mis pies por lo que me vino de maravilla.

-bella me vas a decir por que e hablaste llorando.

-es que hoy iba a visitar a Alice pero quería pasar a comprar algo para el pequeño Owen, así que fui al centro comercial cuando termine de comprar afuera de la tienda estaba Tania-para este tiempo estaba de nuevo llorando, Edward se recostó alado Mio y me beso la frente y empezó a acariciar mi cabello y continúe-después me empezó a decir muchas cosas.

Su abraso se hizo mas fuerte. Nos quedamos un rato así asta que se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-Edward crees que soy una pelota de Fut bol-dije-que estoy gorda y fea-dije llorando de nuevo

Me volteo y me beso los labios apasionadamente, no pidió permiso y adentro su lengua a mi boca, hizo que soltara un gemido.

La ropa fue desapareciendo rápidamente.

Yo estaba realmente sensible por el embarazo, así que sentía mil veces más las caricias de Edward.

Estaba tan concentrada en las caricias queme tomo por sorpresa, cuando me penetro, grite por la sorpresa, se sentía realmente bien.

Cada ves iba mas rápido, Edward gemía en mi oído y eso me excitaba mas, sabia que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

-Edward estoy por llegar- le dije como pude.

Entonces el empezó a moverse mas rápido y mas profundo, no pude mas y llegue a la cima que a los pocos segundos Edward también, los dos gritamos el nombre e uno.

Se quito de mi y se puso a un lado de mi, nos tapo y me abrazo.

-nunca le creas a las personas que te dicen que no eres bonita-dijo-tu eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, además llevas en vientre a nuestros angelitos que te hace ver mas hermosa no vuelvas a decir que eres fea o gorda, ok?-me pregunto

Yo solo asentí.

Amaba a este hombre sin lugar a duda, no se como es que me quería, pero me quería eso hizo que sonriera.

Como hoy era sábado nos levantamos tarde.

Nos arreglamos y fuimos haber a Alice

Realmente los padres estaban mas que felices con su bebe.

Cada día sentía que iba creciendo mas, mis bebes iban bien por la ultima cita que había tenido con Carlisle.

Ahora era domingo y estaba comprando con Edward algunas cosas para los cuartos de los pequeños pues pronto empezaríamos a decorarlos, queríamos hacerlo entre los dos queríamos que fuera algo echo por nosotros que fuer a especial.

Compramos muchas cosas tanto para el bebe como para la bebe.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos cambiamos por algo mas cómodo.

-Edward-dije haciendo un puchero

-mande amor-dijo el cariñosamente sabiendo que quería algo.

-podemos comer antes de verdad tengo mucha hambre-el se empezó a reír pero asintió.

-que quieres comer-lo pensé un poco hasta que me decidí.

-pizza!!-dije emocionada, mis bebes me dieron un golpecito-si queremos pizza-a lo que a Edward le causo mucha gracias, me beso la frente y se fue a pedir la pizza.

Media hora después estaba comiendo una gran pizza de pepperoni y alado un gran baso de refresco.

Edward solo me miraba con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos arreglamos todo y nos fuimos hacia los cuartos entramos y vimos que teníamos mucho por delante.

-bueno bella creo que te darás cuenta que tenemos que hace muchas cosas así que mano a la obra.

Y con esto empezamos a pintar los cuartos.

* * *

**buenoo poess jaja inche taniapobrede bella tan lindaq se ve con su vientre granndotee SD**

**jaja espero les haya gustadoo mm como mesalio en no lemmon jajajajaj espero les halla gustado todo enn generalll jajajajaj **

**weno esperoo me dejnn reviews m encanntaa cuando opinann ess lindo ver q de verdad les interesa tu historiaa ^^ jajajtambien muchas gracioas alos q lo deann porr las alertass y favoritoss ^^**

**mmm tenngo una ideaa en mente de otra histtoriaa mediaa lokaa jajaja peroo mas adelanteee laa ponndree paraa ver si les gustaa^^**

**bueno me despidoo cuidennse mucho de muchoteee okeii **

**besitoos frioss**

**alijas^^**


	15. tengo miedo a que me dejes

**Capitulo 15**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Los cuartos habían quedado muy bien.

El cuarto de mi pequeña, era de color con todo lo demás en color lila.

La cuna era color blanca, las cortinas color lila y los muebles blancos.

El del mi bebe, era de un color azul fuerte con decorados en la pared de una luna y estrellas cortinas eran naranjas, la cuna era de color blanco y demás adornos.

La verdad había quedado hermosa

Y lo mejor era que, entre Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho.

Ahora estaba tomando una ducha, realmente me había cansado, pues teniendo un gran vientre no ayudaba en mucho.

Cuando Salí del baño vi a Edward recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, bajo la vista de este y me vio y me dio una sonrisa.

Camine hacia la cama y me senté a su lado, dejo su libro y se sentó de tal manera que quedo frente mío.

Nos quedamos viendo por un rato, hasta que sentí un golpecito me removí un poco y toque el lugar donde lo había sentido.

-parece que alguien se movió cierto-dijo Edward posando su mano arriba de la mía.

Sentí otro golpecito, me reí junto a Edward.

La verdad disfrutábamos la compañía mutua.

Estuvimos así asta que me venció el sueño y me dormí los brazos de Edward.

Al día siguiente me levante, para ver que estaba sola en la cama, me extraño pues siempre se esperaba a que me levantara.

Sentí que se me hacia un nudo en la garganta por no tener a Edward aquí conmigo. Empecé a llorar, se había ido.

Era tanto el sentimiento que tenia el llanto que ya estaba asta gritando desgarradoramente.

De repente mi ángel entro con una bandeja de comida para dos, me vio que lloraba y apresuradamente dejo la bandeja en el piso y vino hacia mi.

-que pasa amor dime-dijo preocupado

-pensé que me habías dejado-dije sollozando-

Me abrazo fuertemente se separo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-nunca me iré de tu lado, nunca-me dijo-quieres comer?

-si!!!-estaba feliz de saber que no se iría nunca.

Comimos lentamente, disfrutando del desayuno la verdad estaba rico.

Cuando terminamos Edward bajo los platos y yo me metí a bañar, pues iríamos de compras.

Se acercaba la boda de Alice, y con mi gran barriga el vestido que me había comprado ya no me quedaba por lo que iría Haver otros.

-lista amor-me pregunto Edward ya saliendo del baño

-si-le dije.

Salimos juntos de la casa y nos dirigimos a mi carro.

-yo manejo-dijo Edward, yo solo pude asentir, la verdad no tenai ganas de conducir.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, fuimos a haber el vestido que me pondría, para la boda.

Finalmente encontré el vestido perfecto.

Era color verde, con un escote v, realmente lindo

Cuando salimos de la tienda, Edward insistió en ir a la tienda de bebes para comprar ropita para sus pequeños.

Parecía niño chiquito comprando ropa para los pequeños, me encantaba verlo tan entretenido pensando en que comprar la verdad, ahí si parecía hermano de Alice.

-mira amor ven haber este lindo vestido para mi princesita-me dijo mostrándome un hermoso vestido color azul marino, era lindísimo.

Nos entretuvimos mucho tiempo viendo ropita para los bebes que no supimos que había pasado mas de cinco horas.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial nos fuimos directos a la casa, cuando llegamos acomodamos todo en los cuartos de los bebes , de ahí nos fuimos directo a dormir.

* * *

**hola hola,, jeje bueno poes nuevo capi esperoo les gusteeeee jaaaj ji ji pobre bella tienee miedo q la vuelva dejarr pero yaa no lo aaraa pero quienn sabee q araa taanyaa :S weno weno y poes enn el prooximo capii ya laa grann bodaa de alice ^^ wee jajajaj esperoo les gustee ell siguiennte capii estaraa muyy bonitoo peroo allgopasara de eso estyy segurisimaa 0.o**

**aww gracias a las qq dejarr reviewss,, espero y en estee capi se animenn y me dejjenn mas aunqq se aun bienn feo malo lo quer quieraan pero me gustaa saverr la opinion de ustedes q la leenn.**

**bueno aprovechando qq subo capii les quiero decir q subi una hisstoriaa,, linda la verdadd espero la leeann y dejenn su comenntarrioo ^^**

**la historiaa see llamaa: el amor no es para mi, o si?**

**aqui les dejo mi "graan" summary :**

**nos hicims una promesa la cual cumpli por mi parte, ver casarce ami mejor amigo, a mi primer amor, si me enamore de el, pero no me correspone asi que me voi, are de nuevo mi vida que puede salir mal**

**bueno eso seria todoo espeo actualizarr pronnto poes se vienen denuevoo exameneess :S **

**besitoss**

**alijas^^**


	16. no!

**CAPITULO 16**

**Edward pov´s**

* * *

Hoy era la gran boda de mi hermana.

Se casaba mi única hermana, me sentía realmente feliz por ella.

Ahora estaba esperando a que bajara mi amada de nuestra habitación para irnos a la iglesia donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Cuando baje que de embobado, se veía hermosísima.

Traía el hermoso vestido que se había comprado las otras ves en el centro comercial, de color verde.

Venia con una mano en su muy grande vientre, y la otra la traia en la cintura.

-que hermosa estas-le dije.

-gracias, pero con esta gran barriga lo dudo-dijo asiendo un puchero.

-yo simplemente digo la verdad me encanta como te vez embarazada.

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa.

Cuando salimos nos subimos al auto de bella puesto que si íbamos en el mío bella no podría sentirse cómoda, los dos carros eran deportivos por lo que era un problema para bella.

Llegamos a la iglesia y vi. a Jasper en la entrada.

-vamos amor, quiero ver como esta Jasper.

-OK.

Llegamos junto a Jasper quien saludo a bella y después ami.

-hermano tranquilo, Alice llegara en cualquier momento no puedo creer que estés nervioso, no creo que te deje plantado acuérdate que ya tienen a Owen.

-pues si, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-bueno siento interrumpir pero la novia a llegado.- dijo bella

-vamos entonces a nuestro lugar.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, empezó la marcha nupcial, y ahí en la entrada estaba mi hermana.

Con un precioso vestido blanco.

Se veía radiante, venia del brazo de mi padre, uno que en la cara se notaba el orgullo de llevar a su hija al altar.

Llegaron con Jasper, un feliz sin nervios solo con ojos para mi hermana.

Voltee y vi a mi hermosa bella, tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, pase un brazo por su cintura, ella se hecho para atrás y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

La boda paso rápidamente, estuvo muy linda Alice lloro al momento que dijeron sus votos, bella estaba sollozando al igual que mi madre.

Al finalizar todos felicitamos a los a la ya feliz pareja.

-felicidades Alice-le dije al momento de felicitarla.

-gracias a ti por cuidarme, por ser mi hermanó mayor, por ser mi amigo, por saber que me pasaba, y por muchas cosas mas, te quiero Eddie-dijo llorando, yo la abrase mas fuerte.

Cuando nos separamos vi una gran sonrisa en su cara.

De ahí felicite a Jasper, y le advertí que la cuidara mucho.

La recepción al igual que la boda, fue linda

Baile un buen rato con mi amada bella, también con Alice y mi madre.

A la hora que se fueron para dirigirse a su luna de miel a Alice le costo mucho separarse de su bebe.

-amor, me quiero ir ya a casa en verdad estoy muerta.

-ok, nos iremos ya-dije a bella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando llegamos a casa bella fue directo a cambiarse en una camisa mía, decía que se sentía cómoda pues sus pijamas se le hacían chicas. Yo solo me reía en realidad, era hermoso ver como se comportaba bella con el embarazo, las hormonas la Traian loca.

Cuando ya estuvo cambiada se acostó en la cama y empezó hacer círculos en su barriga.

-bebes hermosos, hoy me dejaran dormir yo e que si mami quiere descansar-le dijo a los bebes. La escena se me hacia realmente adorable.

Me cambie y fui directo a la cama, en verdad estaba igual de cansado pero no tanto como ella.

-buenas noches pequeña-le dije a bella-buenas noches pequeños angelitos espero le hagan caso a su mama-dije acariciando su vientre, sentí dos pataditas en respuesta-esos son mis angelitos.

-buenas noches Edward-dijo bella ya mas dormida que despierta.

La abrase y así no s quedamos dormidos.

**Bella pov´s**

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, vi que la televisión estaba prendida.

Estaban pasando un comercial donde estaba el chocolate líquido cayendo en el cereal con fresas, o en verdad se veía delicioso.

Baje como pude a la cocina y me serví un gran tazón de cereal de ahí saque fresas y las corte y las puse en el tazón saque la leche y le puse de ahí el gran chocolate liquido.

OH se veía delicioso, pero le faltaba algo, y no sabia que, busque por la cocina y lo vi ahí en la alacena estaba la cosa esencial para poder comer…mostaza o si que rico, la agarre y le eche, y empecé a comer.

-bella que comes-me dijo un Edward adormilado, asta ahora no me di cuenta de que estaba alado mío en la cama, pero el hambre fue mas y lo pase por alto, ji ji.

-un gran tazón de cereal con chocolate liquido fresas en trozos y mostaza-hizo una mueca de asco, después se empezó a reír con esa risa angelical que tanto me encantaba. Pero me enojo que se riera de mi desayuno tan rico, hice un puchero en cual noto, lagrimas empezaban a salir.

-no bella, amor no era mi intención reírme de tu gran desayuno la verdad se ve delicioso-dijo dándome una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno si se te ase rico te comparto-le dije pasándole el plato.

Trago en seco.

-la verdad amor no quisiera quitarte Neves comer muy bien yo m puedo hacer otro.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

-quieres que me ponga gorda y fea-dije llorando.

-no amor-dijo histérico-deja lo pruebo.

Sostuvo la cuchara, lo revolvió un poco, agarro y se llevo la cuchara a la boca, su cara era inexpresiva, simplemente me sonrió y salio disparado al baño.

Me empecé a reír fuertemente, por la reacción de Edward, la verdad

Yo misma sabia que era asqueroso, pero mis pequeños me lo pedía y yo complacía, además me resultaba delicioso.

Fui al baño para ver a Edward lavándose los dientes.

-perdón Edward.-dije en un susurro

Acabo de limpiarse la boca.

-no importa amor, no lo hiciste con intención yo fui el que se puso histérico-me abraso después de decir eso.

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido, mi barriga crecía y crecía, y con eso daba paso a que no podía dormir bien.

Edward estaba mas que emocionado por que pronto tendríamos a los bebes en brazos.

Carlisle estaba igual, decía que el embarazo seria normal que estaba en perfectas condiciones, eso me emocionaba, valía la pena cuidarme.

**Edward pov,s **

-Dr. Cullen-dijo una enfermera llegando a mi agitada.

-dime.

-acaba de llegar la señorita Isabella, esta en urgencias necesita rápido una intervención si no podría perder a los bebes.

Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.

No podía ser verdad.

**Tanya pov´s**

-jure que no los dejaría en paz, ami nadie me quita lo Mio-dije a mi compañero, james.

-te admiro Tania-dijo james.

-lose, ahora falta mi ultima carta si sobrevive.

* * *

**olaa!!^^ jeje PERDONNNNN por a demora pero e estado demaciado ocupadaa y poessahorita en la nochee pudee aparte teniaa q dormirr XD por q me tenngo q levanntar temmpranisisisisisimo peroo como siempre no lo agoo! **

**quee les parecio la booda de alice, la verdad la queria describir mas pero por falltaa de tiempoo :/ no pdeee**

**uii pobre de mi eddie jajaja comiendo cereall con mosstaza puse la osstasapor qno me gustaa iukk!**

**y aww q le paso a bella waaa!! **

**jijiji gracia porr suss reviewss!! eperoo me dejenn muchoss en estee cappii,, me gusstaa saber su opinionn! okeii?**

**jiji**

**weno amm creo qq es todo, actualizare lo antess posiblee poes se mee vienee semana de exameness :S **

**weno bessiitoss frioss (deporssii esty congelada y pff)**

**alijass***


	17. no soy pequeña

**Capitulo 17**

**Edward pov´s**

* * *

-Dr. Cullen-dijo una enfermera llegando a mi agitada.

-dime.

-acaba de llegar la señorita Isabella, esta en urgencias necesita rápido una intervención si no podría perder a los bebes.

Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.

No podía ser verdad.

Salí corriendo hacían donde estaba el quirófano que me habían indicado.

Vi a mi padre.

-papa, como esta bella, déjame ayudarte.

-no, estas muy alterado, cálmate ya vienen los demás, todo sidra bien.

Y con eso se fue al quirófano.

Las horas pasaban y ami no me dejaban entrar, ya todos habían llegado, Alice estaba con Owen, Jasper la miraba con ternura pero también había preocupación, mi madre estaba conmigo abrazándome.

-Edward tranquilo vas haber que todo saldrá bien-.

-pero le falta un mes.

-per

-Edward, están bien todos!-dijo mi saliendo de la sala. deje salir el aire que tenia.

-como están los bebes como son-dije desesperado-como esta bella esta bien esta despierta?.

-Edward hijo tranquilo los bebes como tienen ocho meses apenas los llevamos a las incubadoras y ahí acabaran sus nueve meses aunque están sanos. Y bueno bella ella por el momento esta dormida pero esta bien, mas como la atropellaron tiene una que otra cortada, y no paso a mayores, pero súmale a que fue Cesaria, tendrá que tener mucho reposo.

-gracias papa.-le dije dándole un abrazo.

-bueno si quieres puedes ver a mis pequeños nietos, son hermosos.

-eso no se pregunta-.

Nos dirigimos a el área de cuneros.

Y ahí estaban los bebes mas hermosos que había visto.

La bebe, era de piel blanca igual que bella, mi cabello pero ondulado igual que la madre, era tan pequeña y frágil, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Era hermosa.

El bebe, prácticamente era igual a mi, cabello, piel, todo.

-son hermosos-dije para mi.

-claro que si-me asusto el escuchar la voz de mi madre-igual que los padres.

-gracias mama.

-deberías ir a ver a bella.

Asentí, Salí de los cuneros y le pregunte a mi padre en donde estaba bella, me dijo que la trasladaron a una habitación, una de las mas acondicionadas del hospital.

-puedo pasar-dije asomando mi cabeza en la puerta.

-claro amor-dijo mi pequeña.

-como te sientes?

-bien y mal.-me dijo dándome una sonrisa debil.

-por que así?

-bien por que ya veré a mis pequeños, y mal por que no los tendre dentro de mi y por que nacieron antes de tiempo.-me dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-amor, pero ya todo esta bien no te sientas culpable por lo que paso.-le dije, pues era verdad.

Nos quedamos un rato recostados los dos. Hasta que se removió para verme, lo hiso de manera brusca, causando una mueca de dolor en su bello rostro.

-sabes, cuando me atropellaron divise la cara de Tania.

-sabia que esto no te pudo haber pasado de lanada, tu eres muy precavida, me las va pagar esa perra desgraciada.

-Edward deja de pensar en eso ya todos estamos bien que tal si les ponemos nombres a los bebes pues no tienen eh?

-ok, amor.

-bueno yo le pongo al niño y tu a la niña ok.

-bueno la niña amm, Catherine?

-me gusta es lindo.

-bueno entonces la bebe se llama Catherine

-bueno y el bebe……Christopher?

-si me encanta, Catherine y Christopher me gusta la combinación.

-si.-dijo bostezando.

-ya duerme pequeña as pasado por mucho.

-no soy pequeña, soy grande.-dijo asiendo un puchero y bostezado.

-para mi si lo seras siempre.

-pero..

-pero nada duerme.

-te amo.

-te amo. Pequeña-.

-no lo soy!.

-duerme.-ella solo gruño, pero se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Holaa! ji ji weno poess dejando un pqueeñoo capiituulo q ojala les gustee ^^ jeje sep sep ya nacieronlos pequeeñoss Catherine y Christopher ji ji aww me enncanntan loss nobress por eso les puse a si jiji espero dejenn reviewss!! jeje y perdon si no actualizo rapidoo pero ando de ariba para abajo y sonacasioness y estos dias saldree de vacasiones y ugg regreso ata el prooximo añoo asi q tenngo dos noches mas para avannzaaaarlee a las historias u.u **

**amm bueno tammbien acabode subir otraa historiaa llamada: mi vida es un infierno (no se me ocurrio otro nombree)**

**este ess ell summary (nada bueno)pero la historia less gstaaraa^^**

Soy por decirlo así, la marginada en… el que me defiende. Matarme mi unca salida, pero alguien la interrumpe, vivo. pero ahi no acaba todavia me falta para acabar con este infierno total solo saben aserme sufrir no?.

**abra mucho draamaa en laaa hisstoriaa sep sep xd **

**espero les gustee yqq tammbienn le dejjeenn un review ojalaa les gusstee ^^**

**bueno ess toodo loss quieroo y feliz añoo nuevoo!!**

**jaja**

**alijas^^!***


	18. primer dia en casa

**Capitulo 18**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los mellizos habían nacido, estaban en perfectas condiciones por lo que hoy iríamos a buscarlos, a mi me habían dado el alta a los tres días y ellos se quedaron por dos mas.

Sabia que Carlisle me regañaría, por que debería estar reposando, pero quería estar con mis bebes.

-amor, sabes que no puedes estar aquí así que tu asumes las consecuencias de Carlisle.

-pero tu autorizaste que saliera así q no tengo problemas, aparte vengo a buscar a mis hijos-le dije sacándole la lengua.

Cuando llegamos al hospital fuimos directo a los cuneros donde estaba Carlisle.

Cuando nos vio nos dio una sonrisa pero sabia que aun así nos regañaría.

-bella, que te dije sobre reposar estas reciente de una cirugía-me dijo dándome un abrazo pero con cuidado de no lastimarme.

-tenia que venir por mis hijos.

-jaja, los dos están listos para que vallan a su casa.

-bueno papa, creo que pasamos por ellos.

Cuando dijo eso nos adentramos y ahí estaban mis dos hermosos bebes, los dos estaban dormiditos, se veían realmente lindos.

-yo llevare ami princesita-dijo Edward agarrando a Catherine.

-OK yo me llevare a mi muñeco hermoso-y lo tome con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Los dos íbamos hacia la salida con Carlisle el nos iba diciendo que como los bebes eran prematuros deberíamos estar al pendiente de ellos a menudo, darles sus tomas a la horas que eran.

Llegamos a nuestra nueva camioneta, si habíamos comprado una pues Edward tenía un carro deportivo nada apto para bebes y yo pues no creo que seria apropiado para que se convirtiera en familiar.

La verdad me gustaba tenia de todo. (Camioneta en mi perfil)

Una vez los bebes puestos en sus respectivas sillitas nos dispusimos a volver a casa, ahí estaba esme que nos ayudaría en lo que nos acostumbrábamos, ella pasaría todos los días ahí y de noche se iría con Carlisle que la pasaría a buscar.

-hemos llegado-anuncio Edward.

-vamos-dije bajando con cuidado.

-cuando estábamos bajando a los bebes, esme salio en nuestra ayuda.

-aww! Que lindos están mis nietecitos.

-mis hijos-dijo Edward dándole un beso a Christopher.

-nuestros-lo corregí.

Esme llevaba a Catherine y Edward a Christopher.

Yo por otro lado iba con cuidado de no caer o algo pues aun me dolía la cirugía.

Fui hacia el cuarto de nuestro bebe por que sabia que ahí estaría Edward. Estaba con nuestro bebe en brazos viendo hacia la ventana que daba a la playa.

Con una mano toque la mejilla de mi hijo.

-bienvenido a casa pequeño-le dije acercándome para darle un beso en la frente.

-por fin los tenemos aquí en casa, sanos y fuertes como debe ser-me dijo Edward.

-y así Será siempre.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora con nuestro pequeño, admirando cada cosa que hacia, mientras la pequeña estaba profundamente dormia.

Cuando era de noche esme se fue dejándonos a nosotros con nuestra primera noche de padres.

-creo que ya es hora que te duermas bella, no quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzos descansa pequeña-dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Los dos nos acostamos listos para dormir, Edward paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura jalándome hacia el.

Quede profundamente dormida.

Sentí que alguien se removía a lado mío abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con Edward poniéndose de pies, y ahí fue que esche unos sollozos.

Me intente levantar pero un brazo me lo impidió.

-descansa a la otra si quieres vas tu.

Yo solo asentí.

Vi que tardaba mucho y los sollozos ya no estaban por lo que me dirigía la habitación de el bebe pero no estaba ahí así que debía estar con Catherine.

Lo que vi me conmovió, el le estaba hablando en voz baja a nuestra pequeña ella lo veía muy atenta a lo que decía su padre, Edward le decía que la quería y que era muy hermosa.

Para no interrumpir ese momento de padre e hija Salí despacio hacia nuestra habitación, y me recosté.

Estaba casi durmiendo, cuando sentí que Edward se volvía a meter bajo la cama, paso su brazo por mi cintura y me acerco de nuevo a el. Y así quede completamente dormida.

Pero a las tres horas un sollozo me levanto, con una sonrisita me levante no sin antes darle un besito a Edward y dirigirme a la habitación de nuestro bebe para darle su toma.

* * *

**holaa^^ jeje se que mucho tiempo sin subir cap. pero no habia tenido tiempo u.u peroo aqui estaa espero les gusstee estee cap se me iiso linndo jeje bueno espero dejenn sus reviews q tanto mee gustann igual q alertas y favoritoss gracias!!^^ **

**tammbienn que a esta historia lee faltan por lo menoss 4 capiss para que acabee sipsip pues aun aiii allgo que fallta para q todoss esten mas felices de lo q estann^^**

**bueno poess ess toodoo por mi cuentaa**

**besitoss frioss^^**

**alijas***


	19. me aceptas?

**Cap. 19**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

**6 meses despues.**

Habian pasado 6 meses desde que mis bebes naciron.

Estaban grandes y hermosos los dos, cada vez mas despiertos, descubriendo cada dia cosas nuevas.

Hoy iriamos a cenar solamente edward y yo, según el tenia tiempo que no lo pasabamos en pareja, y era cierto.

Asi que me estaba reglando alice, la enana decia que tenia que mostrar las nuevas curvas que tenia.

Alice me paso un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje realmente lindo, eso no lo pida negar, me lo puse.

Me puse un vestido color negro, strapless, y debajo el pecho adornos color dorado.

Me delinio los ojos y me puso somras oscuras causando que mis ojos se vieran grandes y profundos, era lo que mas resaltaba de mi cara, mis labios iban de un tono rosa palido con brillo.

Habia quedado impresionante.

-lista-dijo alice dando saltitos.

-quedo perfecto alice, gracias.

-no hay de que sabes que siempre estiy dispuesta ayudar y mas cuando se trata de areglarte-dijo riendo.

-bueno creo que ya estas lista-dijo entrando esme con mi pequeña en brazos, que cuando me vio also sus brazitos para que la cargara.

-hola mi pequeña-le dije dandole un beso en su mejilla, ella se empeso a reir y balbucear.-alice y Owen?-le pregunte pues andaba muy tranquila y sin su hijo por toda la casa, pues como era mas grande aprendio a caminar y ahora no lo parabas.

-esta con su padre,un buen dia padre e hijo-todas nos empesamos a reir.

Owen, habia sacado la energia de alice y solo ella podia agantar su ritmo, jasper tambien pero no como alice, lo bueno de Jasper era que, tenia mucha paciensia para aguantar a dos imperactivos.

-bueno bella sera mejor que bajes por que ya te espera Edward abajo, ahora sal y despidete del niño y salgan a divertirse.

-cuida bien a mis pequeños-dije a esme.

-claro que si bella, ahora tu ve y diviertete.

Le di un beso a mi hija para salir, a la parte de abajo donde ya se encontraba edward con carlisle y christoper.

Me diriji hacias edward que me recibio con un beso en los labios.

-te ves hermosa-dijo

-tu tambien te ves bien-dije.-bueno me voy a despedir de mi hijo paa poder irnos.

-hola carlisle-dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola hija, que linda estas.

-gracias.-dije un poco sonrojada-bueno bebe me voi portate bien-dije andole un beso en su mejilla, el iso lo mismo que su hermana.

-bueno vamos-dijo edward, pasando su brazo por mi espalda baja.

Nos fuimos en su carro pues según el tenia tiempo que no lo manejaba.

El trayecto fue en silencio, pero comodo, llebavamos neustras manos entrelasadas.

Cuando llegamos era un restaurant italiano, del cual era reconocido por ser el mejor de la ciudad.

Llegamos y Edward el nombre de quien tenia reservado.

Una vez sentados llego el mecero.

-mi nombre es David y cere quien los atiende el dia de hoy.

Despues de su presentacion nos dio la cartqa y edward ordeno la mejor botella de vino que habia.

Despues de que pedimos de comer, nos retiraron las cartas y nos dejaron el vino.

-y como va tu libro-me pregunto edward.

Mi libro este mes fue publicado, la verdad fue mejor de lo que esperaba, lo habian comprado mucho y era uno de los mas pedidos.

-bien, les esta gustando mi libro-dije sonriendo.

-sabes me siento orgulloso de ti que hallas sacado tu libro y que fuera todo un éxito.

-gracias, y yo me siento orgullosa de mi misma, pero no nadamas eso, tambien fue por que me apoyaste y todo si no no ubiera logrado nada.

-claro que si ubieraspodido yo solo fui de pequeña ayuda por que tu eres la que creo todo eso y la que merese el creito el todos los aspectos.

Trajeron la cena poco despues y cenamos tranquilamente entre platicas, de nuestro hijos de cómo ibas creciendo cada ves mas, de su trabajo en el hospital y cosas asi.

Cuando terminamos de comer pedimos postre, estaban deliciosos, cuando acabamos pedimos que nos llevaran la cuenta parapoder irnos.

Cuando llegamos a casa todo estaba oscuro, ya todos se habian ido, ya era tarde.

-bella, caminos por la playa un rato ¿si?

-okay.

Me quite las zapatillas y las deje dentro de la casa, atravesamos la casa y salimos haciala arena

Nos agarramor de las manos e ibamos apaso lento observando las olas del mar.

Senti que edward tomo un suspiro y se etubo para qedar frente ami, y agarrar mis dos manos.

-bella-dijo-se que nosotros hicimos un poco alreves las cosas, primero por que te deje el primer dia, despues te dejo embarazada y nose nada hasta que tu me dices, esta tanya que por el momento nos esta dejando en paz pero hizo que nuestros bebes, en fin un sinfín de cosas pero ahí algo que no hemos hecho. Puede que ya parescamos una pareja con nuestro hijos pero quiero presentarte como mi esposa, quiero que seas mi amiga, amante, confidente, mia, todo; Isabella Marie Swan, me aceptas como esposo para toda la vida, te digo si me aceptas, por que tu ya estas en la mia.-no podia dar credito a lo que estaba biendo, edward arrodillado frente ami, con un lindo anillo, sentia lagrimas de felicidad caer por mi rostro.-entonces que dices aceptas estar a mi lado toda la visa que nos queda por delante?

-si-dije en un susurro, se levanto y me puso el anillo lentamente, despues lo beso.

-gracias-me dijo antes de darme un beso lentamente, donde demostraba de las dos partes cuanto nos queriamos.

Cuando nos separamos, me miro sonriente.

Volvi a juntar nuestros labios, ahora en un beso mas urgido.

Nose en que momento quedamos acostados en la arena, Edward estaba encima de mi con todo su peso en los brazos, dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello, y una que otra mordida.

Esa noche ceria inoplvidable hicimos el amor, inumerables veces en la arena, en la sala, en la pared, en todas partespor donde pasabamos.

* * *

**holaa!! jaja bueno poess este es otroo capii linndo jaja si por fin matrimoniio!! waa qq emocionn aii q plaanear una boda!**

**ajjaaj**

**buenoesperoo les gustsee ell capii sip ssipp el vestiido y el anillo estaa en mi perfill si queiress verllo **

**bueno gracias a todass por sus rr´s yy esperoo en estee dejenn muchoas mass!**

**jaja tamnmbenn a las q me agregaan a favoriisoo y aletarr y rtoodoo!**

**ajaja**

**besitoss**

**alijas***


	20. preparativos

**Capitulo 20**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Hace una semana que Edward me había pedido matrimonio.

Hace cinco días había empezado con los preparativos de la boda.

Si, hace cinco días que no descansó por la culpa de un pequeño duende que me trae de un lugar a otro.

La boda seria dentro de tres meses, pero decía que tenía que tener todo listo con anticipación para que a la mera hora no faltara nada y todo saliera perfecto.

Ahora estaba por llegar a casa, había pasado dejar a Alice, que vivía a una cuadra mía.

Cuando llegue, en la parte de abajo estaba todo a pagado, entonces subí y fui a la habitación de Edward y mía, y ahí estaban mis amores.

Catherine estaba en el brazo derecho de su padre, tocándole la boca, mientras Christopher, estaba durmiendo del lado izquierdo de la cama, cerca de Edward.

Mientras Edward veía encantados a sus hijos.

-como te fue con mis tesoros?-le pregunte acercándome y dándole un beso a mis hijos en la mejilla mientras a Edward en la boca.

-pues bien, Chris como siempre se la paso flojeando mientras la pequeña traviesa jugando con sus pequeños pies-dijo.-y ati, como te fue con el mini-demonio.

-jajaja, bien la verdad es bueno avanzarle después de todo aun que quisiera estar con ustedes. Oh tengo una noticia-dije entusiasmada.

-hacer dime de qué trata cariño-.

-bueno, mi madre vendrá a ayudarnos a Alice y a mí para los preparativos de la boda y claro que se unirá tu madre por lo que estare menos tiempo ocupada y podre estar en casa con mis pequeños y ayudar no me gusta dejarlos tanto tiempo solos.-para ese entonces ya tenía a Christopher en brazos dormido

-oh, estás diciendo que no los cuido bien eee?-dijo Edward según resentido.

-no es eso amor, es solo que quiero estar con ustedes, pero tengo que ver que Alice no sobrepase lo que le dije, quiero que mi boda sea sencilla que estén con los que realmente quiero.

-lose, pero ves como es alice y alguna que otra cosa la termina haciendo como crea que sea mejor.-dijo riendo de lado.

-bueno es eso tienes razón.

-Edward, me meteré a dar una ducha en verdad la necesito.

-ok, amor.

Me metí al baño y empecé a llenar la tina, la verdad necesitaba relajarme, cuando estuvo, llena empecé a quitarme la ropa, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

-quieres que te ayude.-me pregunto Edward ronroneando.

Me voltee quedando frente a el, bese sus deliciosos labios, era un beso que comenzó lento pero que cada segundo iba subiendo de tono.

Las manos de Edward iban bajando cada vez mas, mientras las mias subían y bajaban en su cuello.

-mmm que pasa con los bebes-.

-están muy muy muy dormidos-dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

No sé en qué momento nos adentramos a la tina, desnudos, solo sé que estaba cabalgando a Edward.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Cuando llegamos a la sima, yo me recosté en el pecho de Edward, a los dos se nos dificultaba respirar, cuando reguamos las respiraciones, hable.

-eso si me relajo-dije empesandoa reir.

-creeme que ami también.-

-bueno ahora si me bañare.

-te ayudo, ya estoy aquí.

Y asi nos bañamos entre los dos, cuando salimos los bebes aun estaban dormidos, bajamos para la cocina a prepararnos la cena, comimos tranquilamente, hasta que unos pequeños necesitaron nuestra ausencia.

Asi pasaron los siguientes meses, mi madre había llegado y había colaborado mucho en las cosas de la boda al igual que esme las cuales se llevaban muy bien.

Alice cada día estaba más entusiasmada con la boda, nos traía de un lado a otro, y con ello a jasper y Owen, el que ya estaba más grande y ya gateaba, por lo cual lo cuidaban mas, y como era de esperar Alice lo cambiaba cada que se le ensuciaba sus rodillitas de gatear.

Edward en su trabajo iba de maravilla, solo que ahora nada mas trabajaba tres días, pues solo se la pasaba en la casa con los mellizos al igual que yo pues mi trabajo no se requería salir, simplemente imaginar y escribir.

Mañana seria el gran dia, mañana por fin me casaria con Edward.

-mañana por fin seremos marido y mujer-dijo Edward, entrechandome contra su cuerpo.

-mañana nadie nos va a separar.

Y con esos pensamientos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, mañana nos espera un gran dia.

* * *

**hoolaa! jaja bueno se que tengo mucho sin subir cappss. enn todas las historiias pero eee estado muii oocupadaa :S**

**y apenas tengo tiempoo :/ peroo aqui esta algoo coortiito peroo siirve de allgoo por el siguiennte cap! sepsep laa boda aa esee cap. tiene que serr esspeciiall para esos doss loocoss enaamoradooss asi qq lo escriibire lo mejor que puedaa!! puess esta historia esta llegandopa su final,, le callculo unos dos o tress caps mas y yaa :/ peroo bueno ajjaja tengno mas ideas en mentee! que espero less gustenn al igual q las que estann ooritaa!**

**bueno tammbien gracias a todas las qq me dejann un comentario! alerta favorito lo que sea me hace felizzz espero este capp no sea la esepcion y dejenn mass que el annteriorr**

**bueno pues me voii**

**espero actualiozarr prnto!**

**besitoos frioss**

**alijas:)**


	21. la boda

**Capitulo 21**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

-bella!!-escuche a lo lejos-bella, si no te levantas juro que te aviento el desayuno en toda tu cara.

-ugg, maldita-dije levantándome perezosamente.-donde esta Edward?

-mmm, jasper se lo llevo por ordenes mías no puedes ver al novio asta la boda los deje dormir solamente, y los pequeños se los acaba de llevar esme.

-ok, porque no me despertaste para que tan siquiera me despidiera de mis pequeños?

-por que se que no dejarías que esme se los llevara.

-ugg, ahora que aremos hoy.

-bueno pues primero desayuna lo que te traigo, después iremos a un spa, te darán un tratamiento especial para las futuras novias, de ahí nos pasaremos al salón de belleza donde peinaran y pintaran y por ultimo regresaremos para ponerte ese hermoso vestido.

-nos espera un dia demasiado largo.-dije a lo que alice le causo gracia.

-lose pero cuando estés en el altar y disfrutando la velada dirás que valio la pena.

-ok, empecemos.

Desayune lo más aprisa que se podia por culpa de alice, de ahí me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con un pants salimos hacia el spa.

-tienen cita-nos pregunto la muchacha que había detrás del mostrador.

-si, esta a nombre de Alice cullen verdad?

-así es-

-okay, si gusta la acompaño para decirle en donde dejara sus cosas para que empiecen.

Y así pasamos toda la mañana en un estado de relajación, tenía tiempo o que no tenía un tiempo para mi, puesto que mis pequeñitos me absorbían demasiado, al igual que a Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos tiempo para nosotros dos, aun que a veces eran interrumpidas por mis peques.

Cuado salimos, salimos en un estado relajado.

-bueno ahora que nos ponga bellas!-dijo alice riendo.

-hay Alice, si vieras que ya quiero que acabe todo para poer estar con Edward y mis bebes.

Estuvimos 4 horribles horas en el salón, ya no aguantaba simplemente quería llegar a la iglesia y casarme y besar a Edward y hacerle cosas pervertidas, lose, suena desesperante pero vamos tiene más de 10 horas que no lo veo y eso es frustrante.

Cuando acabaron realmente quede bien mi maquillaje no era muy cargado era muy natural y mi cabello bueno mi cabello lo llevaba suelto en pequeñas ondas, y de un lado lo traía recogido.

Cuando salimos del salón, fuimos directo a la casa, según Alice ya era hora de cambiarnos, y eso e hizo feliz.

Mi vestido era sencillo pero bonito, era straplless, de color crea, casi blanco, en la cintura tenia con una cinta y un morado y en medio de estas piedras.

-lista-dijo alice- te ves hermosa, no puedo creer que ya halla llegado este dia tan hermoso para ustedes dos, después de todo lo que pasaron pudieron estar juntos!

-lose alice por fin seremos marido y mujer-dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

-bueno es hora de irnos.

Afuera nos esperaba una limosina blanca.

-lista.

-lista.

Y emprendimos viaje hacia la iglesia donde seria la ceremonia.

Cuando llegamos mi padre me abrió la puerta, y me abrazo y susurro al oído.

-aun no pudo creer que te cases. Aun recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña hermosa, a la que le gustaba jugar con sus muñecas, mi pequeña ahora que te veo hecha una mujer con dos pequeños, mis nietos, espero y me des mas-en esa parte creo que me rei un poco nerviosa, puesto que aun no lo habíamos comentado Edward y yo no sabia si tendríamos mas, pero hablando bien si quisiera aun que sea uno mas.-aun recuerdo cuando me diste semejante noticia no daba crédito, pero claro lo tuve que comprender, y bueno ahora la boda creo que fue algo inverso, pero aun asi creo que fue bueno todo lo que te toco vivir, de todo aprendiste un poco, y lo supiste superar pasase lo que pasase pequeña, pero bueno creo que es hora de que te entregue al hombre que te esta esperando en el altar se que el te cuidara y protegerá de todo, y se que el será un buen esposo, y que es el indicado.

No pude contenerme y abrase a mi padre fuerte, nunca hablábamos de sentimientos pero cuando lo hacíamos era asi de corazón eso me gustaba.

-te quiero papa, nuca lo olvides.

-yo igual mi pequeña yo igual.-

Una ves que tome el brazo de mi padre, no lo solté hasta llegar al altar donde estaba Edward, se veía realmente guapo, con su traje, a un lado donde se encontraba esme me encontré con mis pequeños que cuando me miraron alzaron sus manitas riéndome, se me hizo adorable

Cuando llegue junto a Edward, mi padre le tendio mii mano y Edward la tomo.

-te entrego mi mas valioso tesoro espero la sepas cuidar y valorar como se merece.-dijo Charlie a Edward.

-creame que para mi también es mi mayor tesoro y la cuidare como mi vida y la valorare como ella se merece.

Después de eso mi padre me dejo en el altar junto a Edward.

Y asi paso la boda cuando los votos cada quien dijo lo que tenia que decir, una boda realmente significativa, con la persona que realmente amo.

-los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote, ya eramos uno.

Se escucharon aplausos de fondo y yo solo sonreía al ver a Edward contento. No tenia palabras, solo sabia que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-te amo.-dijo asercadose-te amo y ahora siempre estaras conmigo, eres mía y yo soy tuyo, te amo.

Y sin más me beso, estaba feliz por fin estaría con Edward toda mi vida sin quien nos interrumpiera, podríamos vivir este amor, con nuestros hijos, ellos crecerían alrededor de amor, con unos padres que los comprenderían y estarían con ellos cuando mas lo necesitaran pro mas tonto que sea ahí estaríamos los dos.

-aww por fin son esposos no lo puedo creer-dijo alice sacándome de paso de mi viaje-FELICIDADESS!!!

-jajaj hay alice estas demasiado alterada.

Y asi como alice nos felicitaron todos, esme, Carlisle, jasper, etc; etc; etc.

-amor creo va siendo hora que nos vallamos, a la recepción.

-ok.

Llegamos a donde seria la fiesta y en verdad había quedado hermoso todo.

Nuestro primer baile fue con la canción de flightless bird, american mouth.

La fiesta estuvo muy animada por supuesto no faltaron lagrimas mías por el brindis, las palabras de Edward, fueron hermosas, las de mi padre, las de Carlisle ellos nos desearon lo mejor en esta etapa, me isieron llorar mucho!

Cuando por fin pude tener a mis pequeños en brazos los mime a mas no poder al igual que Edward puesto que por la culpa de alice iríamos de luna de miel, no se a donde iríamos tanto Edward como yo no sabíamos.

Y asi paso la fiesta hasta que Alice dijo que era hora de irnos, en un cuarto me quitaron el vestido y me pusieron uno más sencillo, cuando Salí, Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-lista?

-mmm, creo pero me quiero despedir de mis bebes.

Una ves bien despedida nos subimos a un carro mas específicamente en un mercedes, blanco.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, por fin supimos a donde iríamos de luna de miel.

-bueno creo que es hora de que tomemos el vuelo, veras que te encantara el lugar es hermoso.

-pff tu ya has ido, por que escogió este lugar.

-no lo se talves le guste-dijo Edward riendo

-bueno solo por eso.-dije recostándome en el pecho de Edward.

Cuando anunciaron nuestro vuelo pusimos ver que era u avión privado especial para nosotros.

-cuando hable con Alice me las pagara, por que gastar tato en una luna de miel.-dijeuun poco enojada.

-bella sabes como es ali, no se por que te extraña mejor disfruta, es nuestra luna de miel solo para nosotros

-solo por eso, lo aceptare un poco-dije besándolo profundamente.

En el transcurso del viaje por lo menos dos veces isimor el amor, lose parecemos un par conejos, pero vamos estábamos en nuestra nula de miel estamos solos y en un avión, algo como una fantasía aérea como todos, (según yo)

Cuando aterrizamos, ya afuera del aeropuerto nos esperaba un carro al cual nos llevaría al hotel y el que nos llevaría conocer ala ciudad.

-veras que el hotel te va a encantar es único y lo disfrutaremos a lo grande-dijo Edward poniendo una mano en mi muslo.

-veo muy bien que lo disfrutaremos-dije soltando una risita traviesa.

Cuando llegamos al hotel no lo podía creer, era prácticamente un castillo.

Bajamos del carro y Edward paso un brazo por mi cintura, y dijo-

-bienvenida a Londres.-dijo con una sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí.

* * *

**londress!! su desstinoo para su luna de miell jajajaj!**

**hoolaa! jaja u,u muxho tiempo sin suubir capii peroo pff e estado de ariba abajo pero vamos aquie esta la bodaa talvess no llene todas suss esspectativass pero ise el intento de que quedaraa bienn^^ siennto qquee no me gustaa solo espero q a uustedes les gustee:/ **

**bueno como sabrann jaja toodo lo qq usaann esta e miperfil por si quieren verlo tambien esta el hotel xD la canncion que bailan es la cannion que baaila edward y bella en laa ultimaparte de twilight asi quee yaa sabra cual ess, me gusta mucho la cacnncion y pues buenio a esta historiaa le ffaallta nsolo dos caapis que seriaa el qee siigue que seria como la segunda parte de estee y ell epiiloogo...se siente raro terminar una hostoria peroo abrann mass xD yy pues ennlas deemass hisrtorias subiree entree mañana y pasado sepsep iiguual ya empesare a subir de todo en mi veranoo ya me vinieron muuchas ideas a la mente para esa hisotiraa pero bueno en fin no les quito mas tiempo me voi cuiidennse muuchoo^^ esperoo me dejjenn muchoss de sus lindos reviewss!! jaja okeii **

**alijass*¡**


	22. el tiempo pasa rapido

**Capitulo 22**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

(un año después)

W0ow cómo pasa el tiempo cuando estas con tus seres queridos.

Mis hijos estaban por cumplir dos añitos no lo podía creer, cada día estaban mas grandes, cris cada dia mas parecido a su padre, mientras Katherine tenia un poco de los dos la combinación perfecta de nosotros.

Y bueno que decir de alice y jasper ellos ya estaban esperando a su segundo pequeño, si otro niño, para ellos, alice se desilusiono un poco puesto quería una niña al igual que jasper decía que quería tener una princesa a la cual mimar igual que a su madre, aun que este no seria el ultimo sabia que Alice no descansaría hasta obtener a una copia de ella, para poderle hacer lo que quisiera, al igual como lo hace conmigo y mi pequeña la cual le encanta.

Hoy iríamos a la casa de esme y Carlisle.

Motivo.

Celebrarían su aniversario de casados.

Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros, puesto no querían aser nada grande, pues se irían de luna de miel por quinta vez.

-edward-dije dando pequeños golpes en el hombro de mi esposo, estaba tendido en la cama boca abajo debía estar cansado, pobre había trabajado hasta tarde-amor, hoy iremos a casa e tus padres por que no te metes a la ducha para refrescarte-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-mmm-dijo removiéndose y jalándome Asia el usándome como almohada.

-amor, sueltame-dije entre risitas, el solo me apretó mas fuerte-edward, necesito ir al cuarto de nuestros hijos para arreglarlos tengo que dicharlos y darles desayuno, en fin muchas, por fis suéltame-dije frustrada de que se comportara peor que mis pequeños-edward si no me sueltas en este momento dormiras afuera en el patio-dicho esto me solto, me rei por su comportamiento tan infantil aun asi lo amaba con todo mi ser-por que soy buena te dejare que duermas pero cuando haya terminado con cris y Catherine, te vendre a levantar para que le alistes-dije parándome.

-te amo!-grito cuano Sali del cuarto, solo pude rodar los ojos y reir

Cuando entre al cuarto de mis pequeños vi que ya estaban despiertos y los dos estaban jugando juntos, me gustab aque se llevaran muy bien.

-maaaaaa-grito Catherine la cargue para darle un sonoro beso

-pequeña es hora de salir del cuarto para darse una ducha por que iremos a casa de sus abuelos-dije asiéndole mimos.

-siiiii!-dijo gritando

-ahora campeón-dije a mi hijo y llevándolo de la manita-vamos que los bañare.

Y asi se me fue una hora bañando a los niños y cambiándolos, de ahí seguía el desayuno, los sente a cada uno en su sillita mientras les preparaba su desayuno.

Una ves terminados a los dos los lleve de la manita asia el cuarto e Edward y mio para levantarlo.

El seguía durmiendo se le veía mas descansado.

-paapii!-solto mi hija con su característico chillido que nos asía reír a todos por lo entusiasta que era para comunicarse-papa!-volvió a gritar viendo que Edward no le asía caso.

Así que los subí ala cama y se acercaron a Edward y le empesarona jalar el cabello los dos, el solo se volteo mirando asía ariba pero con los ojos cerrados.

En eso cris fue y se subió ariba de el, y le babeo toda la cara, cual hiso que despertara mientras yo reia por verlos asi, mi hijo feliz por estar con su padre mientras Edward entre enojado y divertido po lo sucedido.

-sabes me gusta mas que me levanten con besos, no con baba-dijo abrasando a cris.

- lo siento sabia que si no los traia no te levantarías-dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios

-bueno me ire a dar un baño-dijo parándose.

Una vez todos listos salimos rumbo a la casa de esme y Carlisle.

-sabes me da gusto que mis padres cumplan tantos años y se vayan por un tiempo de viaje se lo merecen.

-la verdad si son muy buenos y se merecen todo espero disfruten estas vacasiones, muy bien merecidas.

-jaja, y nosotros cuando nos tocara una segunda luna de miel-dijo Edward con voz picara.

-edward acabamos de regresar de la primera y ya quieres la segunda?-dije divertida

-la verdad, si megustaria otra, es que amor me la pase tan bien sin nada que se interpusiera solo tu y yo-dijo suspirando.

-hay Edward-dije dándole un beso-da un tiempo y veremos aparte esperemos mejor a que los bebes crezcan un poco mas para poder estar mas tranquila y podremos viajar mas tiempo.

-mmm, suena tentador.

-sabes ninguna que tengamos será igual que la primera-dije recordando todo lo vivido.

-la verdad no pero cada una tendrá algo especial, además en una tendremos q ir a parís para escribir la carta a la cigüeña-dijo con una sonrisa, y yo solo rei ante ese comentario la verdad no me había puesto apensar eso, de si agrandaríamos mas la familia, la verdad me gustaría, sentir la sensación de estar embarazada, pero me gustaría por de mientras a mis dos pequeños.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los abuelos, yo baje a cris y Edward a Catherine.

Apenas íbamos a tocar cuando una embarazada alice nos abrió.

-edward bella que alegría verlos ase cuanto no los veía mira que grandes están estos pequeños.

-alice tranquila, los acabamos de ver ayer-dijo jasper atra ve ella.

-ash jasper bye! Siempre aruinando mi vida, solo esto me faltaba que mas me diras que te quieres ir y no volver a ver a esta gorda que esta esperando un bebe tuyo, nos piensas abandonar!-dijo entre un mar de lagrimas, Edward y yo aguantábamos risa de ver como alice manejaba su embarazo era toda una película verla en ese estado.

-amor, nunca dije toso eso tu sola inventas las cosas.-dijo jasper con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-callate no me dirijas la palabra, asta que me traigas una solsa de panditas con chile y limón.-dijo para dirijirse asia fuera

Soltamos en carcajadas cuadno se fue la verdad fue comico.

-bueno creo que tengo q ir a complacer otro antojo-dijo jasper con otra sonrisa-el de verdad estaba muy contento con la llegada de su próximo hijo.

Cuando nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera pude divisar a todos ahí.

-esme-dije dándole un abrazo.

-hija como as estado?

-bien y tu?

-bien igual ya sabes muy emocionada por las vacasiones que tendre con Carlisle ya nos hace falta-dijo con sus ojos brillando.

-me alegro por ustedes-dije sinceramente.

-y bueno me acompañas por algunas cosas a la cocina para terminar de sacar las cosas que necesitaremos-

Asi pasmos el resto de la tarde entre platicas bromas y risas.

Todos estábamos felices, éramos realmente una familia, nuestros hijos creciendo, y la familia cada vez mas grande.

Ya entrada la noche nos fuimos pues ya los niños estaban cansados, y nosotros también asi que les deseamos buen viaje a esme y Carlisle y nos dirigimos a casa.

Una vez llevado los niños a sus cunas nos fuimos nosotros a nuestro cuarto.

Nos desvestimos, bañamos y pusimos la pijama, y de ahí nos acostamos rendidos.

Me acomo de en el pecho de edwardy el recargo su cabeza en la parte de ariba de la mia aspirando el olor de mis cabellos húmedos

-hoy sido un dia lindo-dijo Edward después de un rato

-la verdad si, un dia familiar asia mucho que no lo teníamos pro trabajos o cosas que se atravesaban.

-si pero de ahora en adelante prometo no trabajar tanto para pasar mucho pas tiempo con ustedes-iba a protestar por que lo que el asia le encantaba y no dejaría que dejara un poco su trabajo nada mas por que no pasaba el tiempo suficiente con los niños y conmigo yo entendía, el sabia mis intenciones asi que me beso lento y delicioso con esos labios que tanto me gustan-lo are por que quiero estar aquí con ustedes no por que me sienta obligado además mis hijos cada dia crecen mas y no me quiero perder nada que pase con ellos y contigo, quiero ser un buen esposo no quiero fallan en nada.

-lo eres creeme ers mejor que cualquier esposo eres ejemplay u muy buen padre-dije besándole la barbilla.

-mmm, gracias por el cumplido-dijo acercándome mas a el, diendo que quería ago mas que siemples besos.

-jaja, Edward compórtate, en verdad quiero descansar, el dia aun que estuvo genial fue allsando mi pierna y pasándola por su entrepierna probocandolo.

-bella, si vuelves a pasar tu linda y hermosa pierna por mi Eddie juro que no tendre compasión de ti y me valdra un pepino que estes muriendo de cansansio te are mia de todas las formas que me vengan a la mente y no descansare hasta estar satisfecho de ti

-jaja-dije posando mi mano en su entre pierna y apretando un poco.

Gimio exquisitamente, me encantaba que lo isiera eso me mostraba todo el control que tenia sobre el.

-te lo advertí hermosa, conmigo no se juega, y no te molestes en pedir piedad, te are sufrir lenta y dolorosamete que pediras a gritos que te penetre.

Y asi pase la mejor noche de sexo salvaje de mi vida, nunca había tenido tantos orgamos en una sola noche Edward cumplió su palabra en que yo sufriría lenta y dolorosamente fue increíble.

* * *

**hollaa! ^^ jeje bueno pues regresee jaja enn esste fic que nadamas le queda un cap. woralee jaja pero bueno espero les gussteee mucho como amii jaja espero tambien dejenn muchos reviewss jajjaa me emmocionaree y subire mas rapidoo :P naaa solo mee animaran mas jaja wee! jaja ando com muchas eenergiass! jaja mañan actualisare las demas historias esta fue solo hoyy por que bueno lo empese y mejor dije lo acabo y lo subo y punto si no me ariaa conchhaa xD y me daria floojeritiis y lo dejaria medias asi que mejor completo y linsto xD y buneoo noles ago mas rolloo espero reviews yy qq les gustee ^^ besos y abrasos**

**aly***


	23. que mas puedo pedirle a la vida

Prologo.

* * *

Hoy le daría una sorpresa a Edward que sabia le encantaría.

No haba querido decirle por que quería unas cuantas cositas para la sorpresa.

Iba a compañada de esme que sabia perfectamente toda la stuacion, asi que ella me acompañaría con la ultima cosa que me faltaba.

Una vez listo eso, lleve a esme a su casa y de ahí me fui a la mia junto a mis pequeños.

Una ves dentro de mi casa, cambien amis pequeños con sus tragesitos que había comprado, se veian adorables, y bueno yo me puse otra blusa de tirantes un poco mas suela, com o lo que había estado utilzando últimamente para que no notaran nada extraño.(xD)

Deje lista la carta en el cuarto de mi pequeño que era donde los aregle.

Me puse aver la tele con mis pequeños uno a cada lado mio, en eso, escuche que la puerta se habría, asi que acomode a mis pequeñitos, y vi que todo estuviera en orden.

-amor-se escucho la hermosa voz de Edward.

-en el cuarto de cris amor-dije, entonces le di la cartita que había hecho yo misma a cris y cath, la sostuvieron, y me sonrieron.

Cuando entro se quedo viendo la escena frente a el.

Mis bebes estaban disfrasados de sigÜeñas, con la cartita de una cigüeña en medio color blanca.

-bella, que es todo esto, amor-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno pues si ive la carta que tiene nuestros pequeños talvez te enteres.

El se movio lentamente asia ellos, les quito la carta dentro de ella, había una foto del nuevo integrante cullen, y debajo de esta decía nuevo integrante cullen, y también decía cuantos meses decía, y si le había gustado la sorpresa.

-entonces te gusto?-le pregunte.

-bella, eso no se pregunta, me encanto amor, un nuevo bebe, otro pedasito de nosotros, te amo!-me dijo abrazandome y dándome muchos besos por todo mi rostro, mis pequeñitos solo nos miraban divertidos.

El tiempo paso volandoo, mi vietre iba cada ves creicendo mas y mas, el dia del parto, no fui como algunas mujeres que le gritan asta q los van a castrar la verdad estuve lo mas tranquila que podía, edwrd estuvo en todo momento conmigo,esta ves el estuvo presente.

Fue una hermosa niña, era igual ami, dese las planta del pie asta el ultimo cabello.

Los años iban pasando, todos eramos felices.

Alice y jasper, estaban muy contentos de sus hijos tenían tres niños y la porfin esperada niña, esta mas que claro q era la niña de papi y mami, aun que no por eso los demás no eran consentidos, era una mini copia de alice, todo era igual a ella de repente las veíamos igual vestidas, y sus hombresitos com los llamaba al igual los tres son contar al padre que de igual manera los vestia idénticos.

Edward y yo bueno, vivíamos el dia a dia con algo nuevo y emocionante que nos enseñaban nuestro hijos, no nos perdíamos nada de sus cortas vidas.

Cath era realmente traviesa, no paraba de jugar ya con sus cinco años corria de un lado a otro era realmente traviesa, traia vuelto loco a Edward, por que a el es al que le asia mas travesuras, era poco femenina, le gustaba ensusiarse y jugar con sus primos.

Cris, bueno el era un niño por decir pacifico el prefería estar viendo tele o si no ib jugar con sus primos, su padre estba orgulloso de el.

Y bueno la mas pequeña de la familia, Elizabeth, alias elly, como le decían todos, ella era tranquila en algunos sentidos no era como cath era un poco mas tranquila, aun que no le gustaba mucho como jugaba su hermana de pesado,por lo regular siempreestaba con su hermano, pero igual que con cath.

Siempre me daba risa por que cuando planeaban algo entre ellos tres siempre acabaña mojados de algo era realmente chistoo verlso crecer, me encantaba verlos, igual que a Edward, el esta muy orgulloso de su familia, decía que era la mejor familia que podría decear, que no nos cambiaria por nada.

Tampoco eramos perfecta, claro que teníamos peleas de parejas, pero todo lo hablábamos y se solucionaba.

Esme y Carlisle no cabian de felicidad de ver a sus hijos realizados, y con sus familias y bueno mis padres ellos felices de ver a su hija feliz.

La vida no me podía dar mas, tenia todo lo que quería, un esposo y tres hermosos hijos los cual adoraba y amaba.

Todo estaba en su lugar, después de tantas cosas, por fin estuve con el hombre que amaba, salimos adelante y ahora, todo era perfecto, que mas podía pedir?.

* * *

**finnn! u.u**

**sepppp este ficc terminoo me da cositaaxD**

**espero les gustee, la verdad no lo quise aserr muy largo poquee no tenia caso bueno eso pienso yoo :/ espero les ayya ggustado mucho este ficc, que lo ayyan disfruutado com oyo lo isee :) se que me tarde pero pff pense que este verano tendria muchotiempo libre pero. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mee quitaron mi verannoo u.u no me queriann de floja en mi casa¬¬ asi que me llevan con ellos¬¬ asi que cuando llego llego muy cannsada deecho aooritaa me siennnto muy malllxD pero aaqui anndoo y oaunq ue me sient amall no puedo estar quientaa pero buenoo si mueroo las invito ami funeral :P**

**espero pasen y lean misotras historiass :) pronnto subire otra historia solo que a esa si le quiero adelantar unos caps, para subirles mas rapidoo ;)**

**bueno me despidoo de ustedes t de estee ficc :/ gracias por todas sus alertass y favoritos y reviews :)**

**cuidenseee **

**ally:)**


End file.
